Danganronpa: City of Despair Re-Write
by Jibster
Summary: A re-written version of the original story of mine. A group of newly batch talented students finds themselves trapped in an entire city of their own. A strange bear has set up a rule. "To truly succeed in life and graduate, you must kill one another!" SYOC closed.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Chapter One: Prologue**

Despair.

Such a simple word yet a feeling that no one wants to have in this world.

Hope.

Such a simple word yet a feeling everyone tries to keep in this world.

What they should all know is that, such a thin barrier that separates them. Like two sides of a coin, hope and despair can't coexist without one another. Where there is hope, there is despair. And of course…where there is despair, there is hope.

But what if…to keep such hope in this world, you need to go through such despair? And there comes the question.

Would you want to go through such suffering, such pain, such sadness and such _despair_ to achieve hope?

Or rather…

Would you live in a temporary stasis of hope, covering your eyes from the despair which in turn is the only hope you've got?

Now the question only lies down to you.

Hope?

Or…

Despair?

Either way…despair awaits you in every turn you find hope.

* * *

 **Ehm…and thus I have returned…with a new story. WAIT!**

 **This is bullshit!**

 **It's a rewrite. Yet I know to those of you who have read my old version of the story, I had a rather…tinge of disappointment on it. Not because of the amazing characters that were sent but rather how things went but don't worry, I will keep the 'main core' in tact. Because I dislike beating around the bush, let us commence on the SYOC SF (A.K.A, SYOC Submission Formula)**

 **~ Rules ~**

Important bit.

I want those OC's send in ONLY through PM and I shall not accept through reviews.

Second rule, you are allowed to submit canon talents. I do not like to restrict your creativity so send those OC's!

Third rule, I want detailed characters. I want to see them flaws, what makes them tick or something along those lines. Details people!

Fourth rule, you can submit multiple characters, but only one can be accepted. I will **not** allow **first come first serve** here okay?

Fifth rule, **OC submission ends on 17th of January.**

A big note. You can use any **nationality** but they will all be in Japan, similar to Sonia's status. This story will be using the simple japanese way of addressing one another.

Now that the boring part has been cut off, here is the submission formula below.

* * *

 **Danganronpa: City of Despair Re-Write Submission Formula**

 **[Basic Information]**

 **Name:** _(Japanese formula. Put the last name_ _ **first**_ _and the first name_ _ **last**_ _. Also, if there is a nickname, make sure you state it.)_

 **Age:** _(Preferably 17 – 18. Younger and older needs proper reasoning, like Hagakure.)_

 **Gender:** _(Obvious.)_

 **Nationality:** _(Like Sonia, she isn't Japanese so get creative.)_

 **Race:** _(A variant from above. What is this person's race? Example, they might be Japanese but are they half British? Something like that.)_

 **Sexual Preference:** _(If you've read my other story, you would know I'm open. Straight, bisexual, homosexual etc. There_ _ **will**_ _be romance eventually…I hope.)_

 **SHSL Talent:**

 **[Appearance Section]**

 **Daily Apparel/Clothing:** _(I love writing appearances so please, details details details!)_

 **Height:**

 **Weight:**

 **Build:** _(Skinny? Buff? Short and skinny? Tall and buff? Something along those lines. Details please. Also, for female, please include their bust size in 'cm' format.)_

 **Eye Colour:**

 **Complexion:** _(Pale, tanned, dark, normal etc.)_

 **Hair Style and Colour:** _(Details!)_

 **Physical Features:** _(Scars, tattoo's, etcs…)_

 **[Personality Section]**

Starting with something simple…

 **Likes:** _(Max five.)_

 **Dislikes:** _(Same as above.)_

Now then…

 **Personality:** _(Details. I want this to be high in details. I won't read ones that are just brief like, hot tempered, nice etc. I want details. Like how do they view the world? What are their quirks and tendencies? Habits? Are they confident of themselves or are they shy? Or perceptive? Do they view things in an optimist way or fall into despair easy?)_

 **Fears and Weaknesses:** _(Are they phobia to something? What is their weakness? What is the thing that have a trigger to make them lose their composure? Are they weak mentally or physically?)_

 **Strengths:** _(Similar to above, what is their strength? Is it their mental state or physical state?)_

 **Secret(s):** _(Be it funny ones, or dark ones.)_

 **[History Section]**

 **History:** _(The most crucial part along with personality. Details please! How did they got their talent? How did they enroll in Hope's Peak? What's their past? I want detailed ones! I accept paragraph lengths of them!)_

 **Family:** _(Important ones and whether they're dead or alive.)_

 **[Killing Game]**

 **Reaction towards the Killing Game being declared:**

 **Reaction towards seeing, discovering and/or hearing the announcement of a corpse:**

 **Reaction when accused (Innocent and Guilty. Please explain which is which.):**

 **Reaction towards seeing an execution:**

 **Roles in investigation:** _(What do they do to be exact? Not everyone has perceptive minds like our dear Detective and Luckster.)_ _ **(Also applies as to what they do when Innocent or Guilty.)**_

 **Role during the Trial itself:** _(Same as above.)_

 **Motive(s) to kill:**

 **Execution:** _(Optional. Either you give a clue as to how it could go or I make it up.)_

 **[Misc and Speech]**

 **Is your character interest in romance?:**

 **Quotes:** _(Like an example of their speech dialogue, include greetings and reaction to certain moments.) (You can also add what's their speech pattern and tone of voice. Third person? Talks in a slow manner? Or bubbly and cheerful? Do they speak high pitched? Or sexy? Or heavy and rough?)_

* * *

 **Current submitted Talent listed below…(Huge note, besides my OC, the ones listed below are just submits. I will tell which ones are accepted soon enough.)**

SHSL Model and Lucky Student (My Personal OC)

SHSL Freeruner

SHSL Backup Dancer

SHSL Oceanographer

SHSL Ninja

SHSL Mountain Climber

SHSL Marine Animal Trainer

SHSL Theorist

SHSL Volleyball Player

SHSL Volleyball Libero

SHSL Spy

SHSL Clockmaker

SHSL Robot

SHSL Poet

SHSL Fantasy Roleplayer

SHSL Tailor

SHSL Inventor

SHSL Interior Decorator

SHSL Soccer Player

SHSL Yogi

SHSL Thief

SHSL Military Vehicle Designer

SHSL Firearm Specialist

SHSL Secret Society Leader

SHSL Calligraphist

SHSL Seamstress

SHSL Criminologist

SHSL Marksmen

SHSL Actress

SHSL Nurse

* * *

 **Submitted Genders listed below…**

 **Males: 14**

 **Ambiguous: 1**

 **Females: 15**

* * *

 **Submitted Nationality listed below…**

 **Japanese: x 17**

 **Filipino: x 1**

 **European: x 3**

 **British: x 2**

 **Scottish: x 1**

 **Caribbean: x 1**

 **America: x 1**

 **Asian: x 1**

 **Brazil: x 1**


	2. Chapter 2: Prologue II

**Chapter Two: Prologue II**

A figure rose their head, grinning in anticipation as what was about to happen. The person was in a room, a large one at that filled, with many people in it. Each and everyone of them watching something in front of them.

A large television.

Befitting like a club, lots of the people looked rough, some wore tattered clothes while…a specific set of fifteen people sat on a higher ground like exclusive people within a club. The person tilts their head back, smiling at one of the fifteen people who was too engrossed on watching the television.

Nodding in a satisfied manner, the person eyed the screen as a girl sitting on a chair was seen, clutching a teddy bear in a hugging manner. She was moving in some kind of platform, heading towards a dangerous looking cinderblock, large it was and smashing on the ground every few seconds.

"T-This is it!" The person shouted in a gleeful manner. "She's about to shine!"

As the girl on screen finally arrived below the cinderblock with a grin, everyone within the club stood up in anticipation, holding dangerous objects as they did. Weapons of all kind ranging from knives, guns to even a simple glass bottle, each and everyone of them clutched it as if their life depends on it.

As the girl on screen looked up, the cinderblock smashed her, blood splattering everywhere as everyone in the room went silent, before the person smiled to themselves, drool leaking out of their lips.

"SHE DID IT! ENOSHIMA JUNKO-SAMA HAS FINALLY DID IT!" The person screamed in an esthetic, gleeful yet horrified manner, before the room went silent again. Seconds passed, before the sound of water dropping was heard.

And then…it happened.

 _GGGGGUUUUUUUUOOOOOOOOOGGGGHHHHH!_

Everyone in the room roared, before proceeding to smash and kill one another. It was a mess. The people started fighting due to the persons words as they killed themselves, all the while smiling in a gleeful manner. Lots of blood splattered around, as limbs detached due to being chopped off, or someone using an explosive.

A nearby person went near the special area with the fifteen people in it, before showing a hidden bomb under their clothes. Instantly, a boy stood up as the person spoke. "D-Do I have permission?! Can I do it?!"

"Of course." The boy spoke. "Do it…so I can see that light shine!"

As the person pressed a button, the boy was suddenly pushed by someone followed by the sound of loud explosive was heard. Luckily, the blast radius isn't that big. The boy blinked, before laughing in a mad manner.

"Did you just do that?"

"Of course!" The boys savior grinned, blood staining their body but they didn't seem to care at all. "Anything for you…Komaeda-kun!"

"Oh?" Komaeda Nagito mused as his savior stood up, swirly eyes were seen in their abnormal gaze. The person licked the blood from their face and opts a crazy grin.

"Your death is but a stepping stool for hope of our cause! That's bad!"

"Aaah…ever the listener…"

"Of course!"

Nagito stood up as his savior grinned. "So! So! Komaeda-kun…when can I see Yukizome-san again?!"

* * *

 **End of Chapter.**

Hah! Didn't expect this did you?!

I suppose I should lend in a fun rule to you all…

 **Some of the OC's has a chance to be the Mastermind**.

Heh…I'll leave the rest to you guys so be prepared for your characters to be despair-fied! WHO it is will be my choice!

So…have a fun new year guys LOL.


	3. Chapter 3: Prologue III

**Chapter Three: Prologue III**

"Hmmhmmhmm~." A person hummed and looked at the sight unfolding before them. They were in a now destroyed subway, but the trains were still operational. "Nee nee…Komaeda-kun…do you think they've noticed us?"

"I can't say for sure…" Nagito mused and puts on a gas mask, carrying a spray can in hand and sprayed some kind of words on the wall. "But if they did, they would have arrested us for vandalizing."

"Mmf!" A muffled groan was heard as the person behind Nagito squints their eyes. "Oh shush now!"

Below Nagito was a long pile of body bags, or at least, filled with people.

"Mmf!"

Living ones at that. As Nagito finished his spraying, he stepped off the body bags, eyeing his work. He had placed a long row of body bags, filled with living people, on the train tracks. As the two took a sit, Nagito smiled to himself. "Aah…such despairing deaths. To have died without anyone knowing, truly it's such a despairing moment."

"But in turn, we can rise all the hopes of those people right? The will to fight against us rises even more!...I think."

"But it's not enough! We still need more!" Nagito exclaimed as he stood up, declaring to the horrified people below him. "There's only one path to reach hope in this world…and that is to go through the biggest, most awful, most tragic event in human history!"

"Isn't that what we've been doing so far?"

"Not enough!" Nagito fumed as a train was heard in a distance. "There's not enough chaos and discord yet!"

"Heee…are you happy or mad that Enoshima-sama is gone now?"

"…" Nagito went silent as the train enclosed on the victims below. He tilts his head back and said, "Sad? No no…happy? Not that either. Aah…such dilemma…when the person I hated the most died…it makes total sense to find a successor. Truly a situation that comes in my favor…"

The train finally arrived and brutally ran over the victims, splattering blood everywhere as Nagito grinned.

"I'm so lucky!"

"Haah…" The person mused, ignoring the blood staining them. "You're so weird…"

"You know…I don't appreciate calling one of my students that you know…" A new voice was heard as the person widens their eyes and turned around to see a woman walking next to them. "Yukizome-san!" The person chirped and ran towards Yukizome Chisa who merely waved casually in return.

"Aaah…Sensei is here? Is it time already?" Nagito mused as Chisa nods. "That's right Nagito-kun…" Chisa mused and took out a slip of paper from her white coat. "You're going to Towa City. Would that be fine?"

"Mm…I can't say what to do in there…"

"Souda-kun is following to build up that big robots you know…"

Nagito laughed to himself and walked away, excited at the upcoming events as Chisa turned to face the person behind Nagito. "And you. Are you prepared?"

"Of course! Just gather up my friends and follow the plan right?"

"Mhm!" Chisa chirped and left the subway with the person in tow. "I've got to go back soon though. Kyousuke requests to bring in…the survivors…"

"It's a shame…I really thought that the boy wouldn't plow through…"

"It couldn't be helped." Chisa mused. "That boys optimisim…"

"It's quite admirable isn't it? For such an average boy to develop such hope…aaah…what would I do to be in his position…"

"Oh?"

"Like two sides of a coin, it applies to hope and despair. I want to be the epitome of hope…and despair. With such influence…I can cause an even bigger despair and hope! To reach the end of that tunnel…I get shivers from thinking all of this…"

"Heeeh…truly you're such an amazing person. No wonder Enoshima-san has taken a liking to you..."

* * *

 **End of Chapter**

Hello guys! First update of 2017 and many more to come!

Here's a recap, we learn that our mysterious character here is an Ultimate Despair and has contact with Chisa and Nagito! What is exactly this plan of theirs?!

Heh…I'm feeling pumped up! Also, I suppose I should set a limit to the time on when you can submit. **The deadline of OC submission is on** **31st of January** , meaning, the end of this month. Be sure to submit those OC's folks!


	4. Chapter 4: Prologue IV

**Chapter 4: Prologue IV**

A person stood in an airport as they smiled. They waved their hands towards Nagito who waved back, before entering a plane with Chisa being the last one to go in. The older woman smiled and said, "Will you be okay?"

"I'll be fine. Besides…I'm not alone. It was so… _fun_ to have… _convinced_ some of my classmates to join our cause!" The person chirped as swirly eyes opts their already crazy gaze. Chisa couldn't be anymore proud as she said, "Well that's nice to here. Are you ready to do this?"

"I'm very much ready Yukizome-san! Please…have faith!"

"It's not that…" Chisa mused, her gaze suddenly shifting into a more serious one. "You have _that_ within you."

"Oh…that old thing? I suppose I _could_ make a small reminder about it…and maybe it could serve as the…final message."

"Mmhmm…" Chisa sighed in a pleased manner, before patting the head of the person and walked into the airplane. "I'll be off to pick up the survivors. See you…well…whenever!"

The person walked into the now destroyed airport and to a safe distance, before they sat the plane starting to move slowly. As the sounds of engine roaring was heard, the person made a smile to themselves.

"Aaah…I'll be there soon my beloved. Just wait for me…"

The plane slowly moved, before finally departing away into the darkened sky. The person nods before leaving the airport, skipping along the way. As they arrived outside, a gruesome scene unfolds before their eyes.

Dead bodies were everywhere, bullet holes all over their bodies as a young person stood in front of them. "Oh…it's you. I grew impatient you know?"

"Did you get it?"

The person standing near the body piles and made a nod, before making a gesture to follow them. The two people walked together, before arriving at a car. One of them nods and said, "I did get the stuff, but it wasn't easy splitting the reward in half with that Kuzuryuu kid."

"Show me!"

The one near the car took out a large brief case and opened it slowly to reveal a gruesome sight. Jars of unidentified body parts were seen which didn't garner the interest of one of them, as they set their sight on one item.

"Aaaah! Enoshima-sama's eyes!"

"I couldn't get both though…"

"It's fine!" One of them shouts eagerly and grabs the jar, opening it and grinned in a mad manner as their eyes swirled. Slowly, the person pressed their fingers into their left eye as blood slowly leaked out. They forcefully pried their hands into their own left eye, painfully taking out their own eyeball as the pain merely aroused then further.

"Oi. We wait for our special girl…"

"Where is she?" The other person replied, ignoring the pain their eyes and the fact they had three fingers almost halfway in. "She's-"

"I am here."

The two finally saw a girl walking towards them. And then...the person grinned. "Make it fabulous please! Leave a scar…but make it hidden too! I want a _real_ shocker when _I_ find out about it!"

As the person rested on the ground, the girl knelt next to them, removing the hand from the persons eyes…before sticking their hand in instead.

"Aah…such pain…I can be one with Enoshima-sama soon. It's a shame we couldn't get our hands on her ovaries. Would've loved to make a next generation of herself you know?"

* * *

 **End of Chapter.**

Hello guys!

So…what do you guys think about these 'mysterious people'?

We now know that three of the soon to be completed cast are a part of Ultimate Despair! And one of them is confirmed as a girl!

Prepare yourselves for the plot twists in the future! Hope you guys liked it and keep on reading!


	5. Chapter 5: Prologue V

**Chapter Five: Prologue V**

"Oooh….yesss…." A person moaned and eyed themselves at a mirror. A dull blue eye was seen staring back, unmoving it was and proved to be entirely useless-

"Hagh!" The person felt a stab to the side of their head. It wasn't anything lethal but just…a dangerous way of applying an injection to the head. Instantly, life filled within the blue eyes as the person gained vision on both of their eyes. "Oh yes! Thank you soooo much for working on this!" The person said in glee as they eyed a girl standing next to them.

"…Okay." The girl merely responds. The person grinned and eyed the other two people near them and said, "So so! Are we prepared?! How long will the procedure take?!"

"About an hour." One of the two replied. "And all of us…will be back to square one once more."

"Ugh such hassle!" The person huffed. "But…its all worth it! For Enoshima-sama…for myself…we can do this!"

"Are you prepared?" The girl standing behind the person asked. "Do you need to do anything before we proceed?"

"…Mm…I want…to visit _**my**_ special girl. We…we need to talk before all this…"

The other thee nods and hopped into a nearby armoured car and begins to drive away. As the four drove, the person smiled to themselves. "I've got Enoshima-sama's eyes in me…and now we're about to proceed to the next phase. Truly…" The person said and eyed through the opening of the armoured car.

Lands torn, buildings destroyed and mangled bodies were hung up around, a sick reminder of what has happened. People were seen fighting one another, not to mention doing atrocious acts in public. "Truly…such a despair filled world…"

The armoured car entered a city of sorts, and unlike the outside world, this one was pristine clean. Perfect even, like a safe haven amongst the despair filled world. The car stopped in front of a building as the person grinned to themselves.

The other three person followed behind as the person eventually arrived at a room. They made their way to the back side of the room and saw a black door, before pushing it open. "Son of a bitch!" A feminine scream was heard followed by someone tackling the person onto the floor.

"Ah!" The person merely grinned in glee as a girl sat atop of him, holding a knife in hand. "My special one! You're finally free!"

"You traitorous bitch!" The girl screamed and without hesitation, brought down the knife only to be held back by the other girl. A kick was felt, before the other girl was sent to the ground. The person made a small sigh and said, "Prepare her…we're going to start soon…"

The other three people nods, before dragging the girl away. Soon enough, the person entered the basement in the same building and saw his 'special one' tied up, a scowl on their face. "Hey hey! Why the scowl!" The person chirped as they skipped towards the girl and leveled their faces.

The girl held a killer glare and said, "How could you do this?!"

"Mm…its been a year now but…I have no regrets. Soon enough…you'll be like me too!"

The girl glared back at the person, before taking notice of their eyes. "W-What?" The girl went. "What the hell…"

"Like it? I've made Enoshima-sama's eyes in me! Isn't that great?!"

"…Just go away…"

The persons smile dropped into a pout, before hearing, "Oi. We're prepared. Do you…want to go together with her?"

"But of course! Can we do it here?"

A nod was heard as the person sat next to the girl, embracing her. The girl was exhausted already as she sighed heavily. The person smiled and once more leveled their faces. "Such a bright hope you've got. I think that's what made me love you…"

"I hate you."

"Don't say that! Wait…keep saying that! Keep that hope bright and living! Because…we're going to the next phase. Remember our daily conversation?"

The girl opts a look of horror as the person grinned with swirly eyes, placing the girl on his chest and cuddled together. The person sighed and said, "Now…let us go together, towards a brighter future…be it despair hidden with hope…or hope hidden with despair…"

The girl peered up as gas canisters were placed nearby with specific labels. Another person walked in and pulled the canisters open, leaking gas everywhere. "No matter what you do…" The girl growled. "I will never fall to despair!"

"I know." The person grinned. "That's why I love you soooo much!"

The two had a stare, before the person grinned and placed their lips on the girl. Struggled she did, before her eyelids grew heavier. Her body grew numb and her mind relaxed. What was…happening to her?

The person felt the same, but kept up their kiss, before smiling within their head. As the story of Enoshima Junko comes to an end…a new story shall arise. With them slowly succumbing to sleep, the person affectionately held the girl closer.

"I promise…" The person said weakly. "…To…meet….you…again…"

…

…

…

…

(+++)

 **End of Chapter.**

What do you guys think?

So there WAS a sane person among the Ultimate Despair! And a twisted lover too?!

Hah! I had fun but its high time I shift some things. **The OC Submission deadline is now pushed back to 17th January.**

I'm excited to write and my fingers are itching. Please send in those OC's!


	6. Chapter 6: Meeting the Citizens I

Hello guys I am back here with an update! Now marks of the (planned) long term story! Without further pointless talking, I shall start the story!

And for those who have read the original version, you'll see a familiar face…

 _Note: I do not ow anything for Danganronpa. First and last disclaimer I'll be doing. And also, the characters that appeared here (besides my own) are owned by their respective creators._

 **Chapter Six: Meeting the Citizens I**

A lone person stood in front of a large building. Large it was, as if it reached the very skies above, designed in a beautiful yet old fashioned way, giving the classical vibe towards the building itself. Prestigious is it not?

Hope's Peak Academy.

The Academy designed to take in talented people of only the best in their field and graduation from there will guarantee a successful life ahead of them. A lone figure stood in front of the large building, eyeing the large structure.

"…Okay then…" The person breathed out. "I, who is a simple model and a person who just won their lottery by coincidence, is now part of the prestigious Hope's Peak Academy. Hurmphh…"

The Model and Lucky Student picked out a piece of paper from their nearby back pack and took out a list.

 **Roster of Class /-/**

 _1 – Hikoki Tobu / SHSL Theorist_

 _2 – Tennoyama Hikari / SHSL Mountain Climber_

 _3 – Hito Tenki / SHSL Clockmaker_

 _4 – Alika Moana / SHSL Marine Animal Trainer_

 _5 – Hudson Augustus / SHSL Poet_

 _6 – Kazehaya Tsukiko / SHSL Spy_

 _7 – Masumi Kimi / SHSL Model and Lucky Student_

 _8 – Eliza Dalton / SHSL Actress_

 _9 – Alastair Ironside / SHSL Tailor_

 _10 – Candra 'Ikeshia' Misra / SHSL Fantasy Roleplayer_

 _11 – Hayata Yahiko / SHSL Nurse_

 _12 – Intelligence Artificial / Code: 26, 5, 20,19, 21, 2, 15, 21 / SHSL Robot_

 _13 – Ayakashi Kazuhiko / SHSL Inventor_

 _14 – Shiromeguri Shinobu / SHSL Seamstress_

 _15 – Shinoha Kyou / SHSL Military Vehicle Designer_

 _16 – Abbot Ophelia / SHSL Calligraphist_

 _17 – Happy Robert / SHSL Firearm Specialist_

 _18 – Kamiko Saori / SHSL Criminologist_

 _19 – Osumi Noriyuki / SHSL Secret Society Leader_

 _20 – Mitsuki Iroha / SHSL Marksmen_

 _21 – Sakaki Tenjouin / SHSL Soldier_

"Haah…" Kimi sighed in a pleased manner. "I think this year will be a great year. Shame I sort of ripped this list…" The Model and Lucky Student mused and stared at the paper. The paper had a small hole on where the class batch was, before Kimi sighed. "It's no use lamenting…it's high time I stepped into this place. Not like I'll lose anything or something important…"

The Model and Lucky Student made a smile, before taking a step forward. One small step for the simple person, one huge step for the future. As Kimi finally set foot on the Academy grounds, a wave of dizziness coursed around the body. Kimi felt his legs jelly, before falling down.

"W-What…the hell?" Kimi cursed as he fell forward, before peering up at the Academy. "Am passing out…on the first day?"

Kimi felt his eyelids grow heavier, before darkness consumed him. "Such…luck….."

* * *

"…Uhn…" Kimi groaned, his body feeling stiff as he slowly rose himself. Unusual long flowing black hair trailed down, reaching his knees. The hair turns crimson red halfway down, and bangs framed his feminine like face, turning crimson red as well as it went lower. A pair of horn ornaments rested atop his head, slicked backward and curved it was secured with some of his hair tied into it giving the vibe similar to that of dragon horns.

Kimi stood up and find himself in a street of some kind, directly in the middle of it. He stretched to get rid off the sore feeling in his body. A long sleeved white shirt was seen, with a necktie tied loosely, with it black in colour with crimson red linings at the edge. Above this shirt was a blazer which was unbuttoned. The blazer was black in colour, with crimson red linings and an arm band on his left arm.

The Model and Lucky Student dusted himself, unusual checkered skirt, red and dark red in colour, fluttered below as black leggings was seen and black mary jane flats by the feet. Kimi scanned his surrounding, alluring crimson red eyes looking around with long eyelashes, before he sighed heavily and tucked his hair behind his ear, sharp piercings were seen on each ear. However, by the left ear lies a chain which connects to his lower left lip, before Kimi finally took a clear notice of his surroundings.

He was…in a street that's for sure. He looked around and saw small buildings around him, each facing against each other, similar to the streets usually seen in the market or downtown side of the town. They had shop signs, and strange Kimi find himself sleeping in the middle of the road.

The Model and Lucky Student frowned at the weird event, before noticing a strange object in front of him. Rows of silver cases were seen on the sidewalk, each of them had a piece of paper attached to it. Curious, Kimi inspects the silver cases. All of them open save for one more case, and it had his name written on the piece of paper.

The Model and Lucky Student picks up the piece of paper and notices it was a folded piece of paper, before opening it to reveal a note within.

 _Greetings, Masumi Kimi!_

 _You are this batches Super Highschool Level Model and Lucky Student. We are honoured to present you as our first official dual talented student. Please take in your Electro-ID and further instructions will be added until further notice._

 _Signed, Hope's Peak Academy._

"…" Kimi stared at the note with a frown. "Ookaay…if this is all part of Hope's Peak plan, and I mean in a subtle manner, why the heck I'm in the middle of a damn road?! Do they just leave students lying in the middle of the road?!"

The Model and Lucky Student took a deep breath, before sighing. "No use fretting over questions you can't answer…"

Nodding, Kimi decide to take into a more detailed look on where he was. Like he said before, in a street. Six buildings in total, split in half with three on the left and vice verse on the opposite side. Each of the building was a shop or general building of some kind.

On the left side of the street, starting from the far most left building, it states 'MUSIC STORE' where various musical instruments were seen hanging about. Next to it states 'TOY STORE' where, just like the name implies, lots of toys were seen, be it hanging about or displayed on shelf, and even video games like consoles, handhelds etc. The final building states 'CLOTHING STORE' where various models for male and female clothing were seen. Kimi couldn't wait to try this one.

Now for the right side of the street, starting with the far left building, it states 'ELECTRONIC STORE' where various laptops, phones and other electronic assortments were seen in the.. The middle building states 'TOOLS SHOP' where tools for daily things were seen, such as hammers, screwdrivers, nails etc were seen. The final building was a 'LAUNDRY AREA' where various washing machines were seen.

Now Kimi was in the middle of the road and each building had a sidewalk in front of them. The Model and Lucky Student noticed a nearby surveillance camera, apparently not on as it was motionless and didn't show any signs of it being turned on. What attracted Kimi was actually a lamp post with two planks on it, each point towards a direction.

The one pointing towards Kimi states 'SHOPPING SQUARE' while another plank points forward, it states 'MAIN SQUARE'.

Kimi raised an eyebrow and turned around, eyeing the opposite side of the Main Square direction only to see a large black metallic wall blocking the following area ahead. There was no place to climb through seeing it was stuck to the sides of the building, before sighing.

"I guess forward it is…" Kimi mused, but not before opening the silver case nearby. He opened the fancy looking case and saw a single object in it. It looked like a smartphone of some kind, but had the logo of Hope's Peak Academy behind it. Curious, Kimi pressed a button on the side before it vibrated and slowly booted up.

The screen slowly came to life before this came up-

* * *

 **Masumi Kimi**

 **Super Highschool Level Model and Lucky Student**

 **Age: 17**

 **Height: 169cm**

 **Weight: 61kg**

 **Academy Remarks: The first of the Dual Talent Program. Exercise caution and keep an eye on. Kimi has proven to be quite the extraordinary person, so he might be more talented than he seems despite his tendency to wear clothes of the opposite gender and eccentric personality.**

* * *

An ID of sorts? I guess this is important…but what's up with the remark? Talk about rude!" Kimi said and placed the Electro-ID on his breast pocket before walking towards the Main Square direction. As soon as Kimi stepped of the streets, a vast park was seen, well calling it park would be an understatement, it was kinda like a fairground of sorts with it being divided into four sections.

Kimi walked directly towards the middle section, seeing it has a lamp post with several planks of direction followed by a good view of the area. As soon as Kimi reached there, he attempts to scan the are when-

"Well I'll be damned another awakening soul!" A loud voice was heard as Kimi's head turned around only to see a girl walking towards him. The girl grinned and arrived near Kimi, doing a playful salute as she said, "Exelsior! Th' names Tennoyama Hikari! Nice to meetcha!"

Before Kimi could even respond, Hikari's expression turns into a sultry one, eyeing Kimi up and down, before saying, "So what's your name sweety?"

The Model and Lucky Student couldn't help but smile at the girls attitude before twirling his body once, before doing a striking a pose which involves him winking playful and had a peace sign on his head. "Masumi Kimi-chan, your certified Super Highschool Level Model and Lucky Student, it's nice to meet youu!~." Kimi greets in a high pitched tone.

Hikari couldn't helped but grin to herself, pressing body closer towards Kimi, fierce hazel eyes gazing back down on crimson ones. "So the SHSL Model and Lucky Student huh? I guess I didn't expect a dual talented person…for such a cute girl like you~."

Kimi pressed his body further in a teasing tone, and said, "I couldn't help but notice you've been checking me out. Can I confess something?~."

"Well sure…whatever comes into mind~."

Kimi placed his head near Hikari's ears and said, "I'm a guy."

…

…

…

"EEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHH?!" Hikari recoils backward, shocked at the statement. The girl eyes darted around Kimi and comically points at him. "T-That hair! That slender frame! Those alluring eyes and feminine face!"

"Uuh…I go by the definition of 'pretty boy'."

"Then why are you wearing a skirt?!"

"Because I'm a crossdresser?"

"…"

A moment of silence went past by the two, before Hikari sighs with a laugh. "Woah there…you got me good…"

"I sure did!" Kimi chirped. "But seriously, I'm a guy."

"Huh…" Hikari muses, before opting a grin. "Then I guess we got off the wrong foot…"

Kimi instantly grinned, knowing Hikari wasn't weirded out by his crossdressing habits as he said, "Well that's great!"

"Hah! Sure is. Like I said, we got off the wrong foot. Th' names Tennoyama Hikari, nice to meetcha!" Hikari greets one more time, this time with a serious and determined grin. As she greeted herself, Kimi scanned over Hikari properly. The girl had a tan complexion, accompanied by fiery hazel eyes, screaming of power and adventure within them.

Waist length hair, tied into a braided pony tail and was red in colour, matching her spirit. She wore a visible white undershirt with a brown bomber jacket which clung to the curves of her body, behind it lies a design of an eagle flying over a mountain. Above said design lies wording inscribed to it, stating 'TENNOYAMA' while below it was 'SHAKIN HANDS WITH GOD'.

Down below she wore a blue denim jean shorts, brown hiking boots for her shoes accompanied with white socks, brown fingerless gloves and a pair of ski goggles on her head. It is noted around her neck lies a golden locket necklace.

Kimi made a satisfied nod, before feeling a vibration on his breast pocket. He fished out the Electro-ID and saw a new information on it.

* * *

 **Tennoyama Hikari**

 **Super Highschool Level Mountain Climber**

 **Age: 18**

 **Height: 175cm**

 **Weight: 49kg**

 **Academy Remarks: A strong young lady. Advised to keep an eye on. Her athletic skills is higher than most average people, and is an exceptional climber. Despite her rather…'unique' personality, she is a valuable student.**

* * *

"Huh…you would think with all these 'caution' things, the Academy is more…tight than I thought…" Hikari mused. "But it doesn't matter cause I'm here to be the best!"

Kimi smiled and said, "So what's your story?"

"Well..." Hikari started. "I was just standin in front of the Academy, when I passed out and arrived here. Weird event huh?"

"Yeah…that applies to me too. I wonder what the Academy is thinking?"

"Well it's no use thinkin' over those things for now. This place is quite huge!" Hikair admits as she turned around and eyed the area. As previously stated, they were in a park, with the size of a fairground. The place divided into four sections, as Kimi stared at the nearby lamp post which was placed in the middle, it point towards North, East, West and South.

However, the place only gets bigger from there. Starting from North, the _**Northwest**_ section lies a vast empty land of grass with a single statue, the statue was gold in colour and designed like a…teddy bear? The bear was…unique design wise, with half of it being like a normal bear while the other half looked far more sinister.

On the _**Northeast**_ section lies a vast park filled with…sports equipment, like a work out park filled with exercising equipment, even dumbbells!

The two then stared at the _**Southeast**_ where a vast playground was seen, larger than any they have ever seen, fully equipped with the usual jungle bar, seesaws etc, but it even had a castle of its own!

And finally, the _**Southwest**_ section had like a large snack bar stand with some tables and chairs sprawling about, kind of like a resting place. The two finally eyed the lamp post, pointing towards specific direction. As stated before, pointing towards the _**South**_ section was the Shopping Square, where Kimi had woke up.

The direction pointing _**North**_ and _**West**_ however, had blank planks not to mention Kimi saw black metallic walls block said specific paths. "Huh…guess we're goin East. Wonder why the folks at up there closed up those roads…." Hikari mused.

"I'm sure they'll open up eventually. For now let's-"

Kimi's words were out into a halt when the sound of a…bell was heard. The two looked at each other with confusion before…

"Is that…a mini train?"

It couldn't be called a train, but resembles more towards a mini train. It was fat, slightly large and was red in colour. It had black stained windows so you couldn't see from the outside and finally, had a small bell where it was ringing.

"But…" Hikari started. "How in blazes is a train able to move without tracks?"

"Uuh…Tennoyama-san…look…" Kimi points out as he pointed at the ground. Within three meters of the mini train…the ground splits in half. Kimi and Hikari widens their eyes in shock as the ground literally splits in half and coming out of it was actual train railings. With a quick eye, Kimi noticed complex looking machinery below those tracks.

Did…this place seemed more technological than it seems?

As the mini train arrives near the two, the bell on it rung twice before the door opened in a sliding motion. "Hey there! Glad to see new faces waking up!" A chirpy voice was heard. A boy actually _bounced_ off from within the train like a rabbit, before presenting himself in front of Kimi and Hikari. The two eyed the boy as he did a playful salute and said, "What's up guys?!"

"Heh…I like this guys spirit already…" Hikari grinned and waved. "Sup. The names-"

"Well hello there!" The boy interrupts in a happy manner as he did a boy. "Oh! Oh sorry for the interjection…"

"It's fine. Th' names Tennoyama Hikari, SHSL Mountain Climber. Pleasure to meet ya…?"

"Happy!"

"Huh?"

"Just kidding." The boy grinned and did a salute soldier style, grinning as he said, "To properly introduce myself, my name is Robert Happy! But you can call me 'Trigger'! And yes, it's Robert 'Trigger' Happy! My name is a pun and I love it!"

"Oh!" Kimi went, feeling his energetic vibe getting to him. "Well nice to meet you…uuh…Happy-san. My name is Masumi Kimi, SHSL Model and Lucky Student, nice to meet you!"

At this point, Kimi struck a pose causing Hikari to snicker as Robert grins in return. "Hey! A dual talented person huh? Nice to meet you too Masumi-chan!"

"Uuh…I believe it's 'Kun'" Hikari added her two cents as Robert took a moment to think. "Huh…Kun? But isn't that-"

"Masumi-kun here is a guy."

"…EEEEEEEEEEHHHHH?!" Robert recoils backwards as Kimi laughed. "Oh my…that doesn't get old…"

Robert eyes Kimi, his unique eye condition staring into Kimj's crimson ones. A yellow hazel shade occupies the right while the left mimics Kimi's crimson's one, except it was slightly darker in tone.

"Oh!...so you're a crossdresser?!" Robert said excitedly. "Aah! Such a vast world we live in! Then I believe I owe you an apology…Masumi-san!"

"It's nothing big really…" The Model and Lucky Student muses. At this point Kimi took the time to scan Robert. He has a simple short black hair with a hint of reddish tint to it, and, as stated before, different colour eyes.

He wore a dark brown coat, it was buttoned up until halfway on his torso where Kimi saw a black t-shirt within a grey sweatpants. Finally, he had a sniper rifle bullet necklace, and wore red shoes. Robert happily nods and said, "Now then! Can you believe this place?! It has train tracks, _coming out of the ground_. How awesome is that?!"

"We can see that." Kimi mused. "Still! I think this place might be more advanced than usual…"

"And I'm takin this mini train right here is are means of transportation?" Hikari said as she eyed the mini train. Robert nods and turned around. "She sure is! Now come! Onto adventur- OOF?!" Robert started as he walked forward only to trip on his own foot by accident.

Kimi and Hikari would have laughed by the small accident…save for the face-

 _BROOKH!_

Assortments of guns dropped off Robert's coat. Ranging from tiny handguns, to stand issues and…was that a foldable submachine gun?!

"W-Wha?" Kimi went in shock. Did…did this guy carried these guns within his coat?! How does that make sense?!

Robert grumbled as he stood up, dusting himself as Kimi finally noticed a revolver holstered to the left side of his hips. "Oh…damn…" Robert grunts, before noticing his guns on the ground. "Oh! Oh oh my guns!" The boy mused and started gathering it up. It was at this point Kimi and Hikari's Electro-ID vibrated and a new info popped up.

* * *

 **Happy Robert**

 **Super Highschool Level Firearm Specialist**

 **Age: 17**

 **Height: 165cm.**

 **Weight: 69kg**

 **Academy Remarks: His aim is impeccable and his knowledge has been proven to be useful. However, his…personality can be hard to be used. No caution needed. Robert has been proven to be a master in the arts of accuracy save for the other Marksmen. A valuable student.**

* * *

"…Ah…" Kimi and Hikari deadpanned. "A Firearm Specialist…"

"Ooh?!" Robert heard those words. "Did you see my guns?! Aren't they just amazing?! Then can do soooo much stuff! Like this baby right here…" The Firearm Specialist started as he pulled out a random gun from his coat, startling Hikari.

"Standard issue used by police, it's the-"

"Alright Mister. You can continue ya story in the train but fer now we need to keep movin!" Hikari sighs as she dragged the hyper Robert who kept explaining his guns. Kimi chuckled at the sight before entering the mini train.

Suffice to say…it was fancy and spacious. It actually looks bigger on the inside and have a sitting that could fit around twenty three people. The chairs were designed like the ones you see in a first class airplane, a person space, not too large but enough for one to have a sense of personal space.

There was several camera's nearby but similar to the ones in the Shopping Square, it wasn't functioning. Opposite from the outside, attendants within could see the outside through the window, which can also be opened by simply sliding it. Lastly, directly at the back of the mini train was an actual beverage bar, small it was but had simple refreshments. It is note at the edges of the trains were air conditions which kept the air cool within.

"Dibs!" Kimi chirped and took the sit closest to the window on the second row of the sitting. Hikari took a random sit as Robert took a sit in front, serving as the conductor of sorts. There was several buttons, each heading towards a specific direction but alas, only few was actually available to be pressed on.

That said, those available was 'SHOPPING SQUARE – AREA ONE', 'MAIN SQUARE', 'DORMITORY', 'TOWN SQUARE' and finally, 'GOURMET STREET'.

"Huh…I wonder why-" Kimi started only to-

"WELCOME LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!" Robert interjected as he spoke on a nearby microphone. "Today we are gathered at Happy Trigger express where I, Robert 'Trigger' Happy, am your conductor in lead!"

"Damn…gotta love a person filled with life…" Hikari chuckled as Robert did a playful bow and said, "Let us commence our journey! Onwards to the Dormitory!"

Robert pressed the 'Dormitory' button before the train moved backwards on its own. "Ooh this is exciting!" Kimi said as he stared outside the window like an excited kid. As the train moved, Kimi noticed the solid pathway turns into ground, before grass lands appeared. The Model and Lucky Student notices a vast forest after thirty meters away from the Main Square, before it went off their sight. The forest itself was beautiful, giving a nice serene view.

It was at this point Kimi finally noticed the sky…or rather… _what_ was covering the sky. There was…a dome of sorts. Wait…were they in a dome?

"Noticed the Dome did you?" Robert mused as he twirled his sniper bullet necklace. "Yeaah about that…I think we're in a special place of sorts…but why didn't they tell this during the admission?"

"Mmm…that is rather strange…" Kimi agreed. Midway, Kimi noticed a huge opening in the forest, like a middle path into another area but much to his dismay, there was another huge black metallic wall blocking.

"And what's up with these huge ass walls huh? Are they tryin to hide somethin?" Hikari comments, earning nods of agreement from Kimi and Robert. Eventually, the grassland on the side slowly switches into ceramic floors before the mini train came into a stop in the middle of an intersection.

The three got off the train as Kimi instantly saw another lamp post point forward, which is North of where the train should be going, and also pointing towards left and right of the area. The right area points towards 'GARDEN AREA' while the left was 'DORMITORY HOUSES'.

"Huh…quite the large place indeed…" Kimi mused. "I'll be going towards the Dormitory, wanna come with me?"

"Sure thing!" Hikari said with Robert following in tow. With the new trio, they walked towards the Dormitory area, midway the path was pretty straight forward before they arrived at another area. Oval shaped it was with twenty three houses in total, each had the standard same design from the exterior though the interior seemed different judging from the windows. In the middle, Kimi saw a lamp post…and two people. Male and female, with the girl kneeling in front of the boy as he placed a hand on her cheeks.

A wild grin on the boys face was seen as he inched his face closer towards the girl, eyeing her intently. "Huh…" He start. "Quite the invention you are…let's see how you fare…"

As the boy stood straight, the girl tilts her head out of curiosity as the boy opts a sadistic grin…and performs a roundhouse kick to the girls face.

 _ **THWOCK!**_

"Oooh?!" Hikari went into alert and ran towards the girl without hesitation. She lifts up the girl and saw blood oozed out of her nose, at an alarming rate at that. "What the hell are you doin ya jackass?!" The Mountain Climber fumed at the boy as his grin turns into a disinterest scowl.

"Ugh…damn _bitch_ , get out of my way! She's a valuable subject!" The boy exclaimed with no holds bar as Hikari's eyes widen with rage. "The fuck did ya say?!"

"Hey!" Kimi intervenes in the middle as he eyed Hikari. "Trust me, you'll get back at him…" Kimi started before eyeing the boy. "And dude, what the hell?! Did you just kicked a girl on her face?!"

"Yeah…low blow man…" Robert said with a more serious tone as he prepared his hand by the revolver. The boy groaned and said, "Ugh…look at you trash. Such an act on a subject-"

"Stop calling her subject!"

"Oh? And…what if she is?" The boy said with a smug face before Hikari's vision turned red as she tried to lunge towards the boy and-

"…Uuh…Hikari?" Kimi said in a slow manner as she points towards the girl. Hikari huffed, glaring at the boy before she turned her head towards the girl. "Hey…are you-"

And then…she saw it. Blood leaked out of the girls nose, which was stated before…except…

It was black in colour.

"…Eh?" Hikari went, dumbfounded at the strange colour. "See? Such a girl…no…such a being! It is but a subject in this world!"

"Look…human…or probably not, that is no reason to do _that_ to her!" Kimi protested. Hikari huffed and said, "Here let me help you…" as she wiped the 'blood' of the girls nose. The boy huffed and said, "Look, just leave okay? I'm just really…interested in learning more about her!"

Kimi frowns and said, "Why are you so-"

A beeping cuts off Kimi as the boy grinned. "You'll find out soon enough." The boy continued with a smug face. The Model and Lucky Student frowned and inspected his Electro-ID…

* * *

 **Ayakashi Kazuhiko**

 **Super Highschool Level Inventor**

 **Age: 17**

 **Height: 179cm**

 **Weight: 74kg**

 **Academy Remarks: The top student and the engineering department, added along for his immense intellect. Highly advisable to be used properly. His inventions has been known to have shake the technology world but his greatest ability lies in his intuition and his remarkable eye for details.**

* * *

"Are you kidding me?! The one jerk ass guy we meet and he has a positive remark?!" Kimi fumed and eyed Ayakashi who smirked. The Inventor flicked his messy black hair and stared down at Kimi with his piercing dark green eyes as he towered over the Model and Lucky Student.

A disheveled white shirt was seen, with it's sleeves rolled up and belt straps on his shoulders attached to long black pants and black leather shoes. On his hands lies dark brown gloves and a pair of goggles rested on his neck.

"So… _Tranny_ , would you do me a solid and just move the fuck out?" Ayakashi spat with a smile plastered on his face. It was at this point Robert huffed and said, "Look…I think it's best that you leave. We wouldn't want any trouble would we?"

"Ooh so the guy with the gun threatens me? How boring!" Ayakashi exclaimed and stuffed his hands on his pocket. "I suppose I could leave that _thing_ with you guys. I mean, it's fine to leave a _thing_ in the hands of a _Tranny,_ a _bitch_ and a…dumb fuck gunsmith?"

"Firearm Specialist."

"Oh my mistake. Gun-nophile."

Robert didn't seem to take the insult kindly before Ayakashi laughed to himself like a mad scientist, before walking off. "I'll be taking my leave peasants, peace off!" The Inventor cackled and walked away with his hands stuff in his pocket.

Kimi glared at the back of Ayakashi, eyeing Hikari who held the girl. "Oh…oh! Are you okay?!" Kimi said in a worried tone as he and Robert rushed to Hikari's side. The girl nods slowly, moving away from Hikari as she slowly stood up.

"Oooh…my hard drive feels heavy…" The girl muses as she stood up. What stuck odd with Kimi was how deathly pale she was. Kimi was pale, but this girl was…pale like a ghost if that comes close to description. Her hair was white, just like her skin and was very long, reaching her ankles. The hair had two black clips atop her head, mimicking small horns as the tips of her hair had a black tint to it.

She wore a really large shirt, so large it covering her thighs as well. The shirt was tied to her body with belt straps, two straps above and below her breasts, puffing out the curves. On each arm lies a single belt strap by the forearm with the long sleeves covering her hands. Another belt strap lies on the waist.

The thing is, the shirt is so large you can't even see the lower half of her body. However, Kimi saw a single line and a…wiring by the left leg. Finally, she was barefoot but…her foot seems weird. It looked…sort of dislocated. It was 'shaped' like white shoes but a visible gap by the ankle and heels were seen, added that and some wiring was seen within those gap.

The girl peered up with piercing red eyes, long eyelashes accompanied her gaze. Her shirt had a thick collar, covering her mouth and half of her face. And finally…a single ahoge accompanied atop her head.

"Um…" The girl started as she stared at everyone around her. Everyone visibly saw her iris's spun within, before closing her eyes, and then opening it again. "Okay…I've got everyone my database." The girl mused. "Um…is that the right way to greet people?"

"…" Everyone looked confused before a new beeping was heard on their Electeo-ID as a new information came up.

* * *

 **Intelligence Artificial**

 **Code:** **26, 5, 20,19, 21, 2, 15, 21**

 **Super Highschool Level Robot**

 **Age: Unknown**

 **Height: 156cm**

 **Weight: 90kg**

 **Academy Remarks: Not Available due to classified information.**

* * *

"Okay this remarks has been _waaay_ to fishy, who comes up with these things?!" Robert fumed, ignoring the fact that we was discussing about a…robot. "Robot?" Hikari mused as the girl nods.

"Greetings new friends. I am Intelligence Artificial, or 'IA' for short. And yes, it's a reference to that popular voice synthesizer girl. I am a…um…a Robot." IA mused. "Did I get that right?"

"Uuh…yeah…that was right on." Kimi said. Still…he was amazed someone created this…created IA. The Robot made a nod and said, "And I have to thank you guys for keeping away that…person from me. My database states there will be people like him but to think he would go that far!"

Hikari blinked at IA, before smiling. "I'm just glad you're fine…"

"It's fine. I am combat ready!" IA chirped with a high pitched voice. The Robot eyes Robert, before walking up towards him and looked up seeing she was short. "My scanners indicate you have firearms. Are you dangerous?"

"Kyaa she's so innocent!" Hikari squealed and hugged IA. "So IA-chan…I was thinking we could go spend some time together…"

"Spend time together? I could learn lots of things! I am ready to learn!" IA said with childlike innocence causing Hikari to grin in a menacing way. As the group laughed at the antic, Kimi noticed the 'codes' by IA's profile.

"Err…IA-san? What's up with the codes?" Kimi asked out of curiosity. IA tilts her head and said, "I don't know myself. My database says that it's the only reminder of my creator. And each number represents a letter of the alphabet…"

"Alphabet huh…" Kimi mused. Starting with the first code, it was twenty six.

26, therefore, the last letter, letter 'Z'. If following the order…

Kimi frowned. The matched up word…that very word…it sounded wrong. Robert must have been thinking the same as he and Kimi stared at each other. Those codes…it spelled out…

Zetsubou.

* * *

 **End of Chapter.**

Heeeeeeyyy! The first chapter for this story to kick up! I felt GOOD writing this! So…lets have a recap!

Kimi is our dear protagonist. So here is the thing, he didn't have the vibe of a protagonist much didn't he? Then good. I am indeed doing it on purpose for…a super badass trial later on so be sure to read properly!

And yes, those Academy Remarks will be vital in this story.

And we have the first jerk for our story! Yay!

I got nothing much to say for now so keep on reading folks! I'll properly reply to reviews on the next update. And to the creators of those OC's, do tell if I got anything wrong!


	7. Chapter 7: Meeting the Citizens II

Hello guys! Back here with an update! So like…let's get started? Yeaaahh I don't talk much during the start of the chapters :P

 **Chapter Seven: Meeting the Citizens II**

Kimi and Robert blinked slowly, before the Firearm Specialist said, "I'm sure it's nothing. What if she was assigned to that code by pure coincidence?"

"Fair enough…" Kimi admitted, before taking a deep breath. "Now then! Shall we continue to explore-"

"EXPLORATION TEAM GOOOO!" Robert shouts and ran forward. Hikari and Kimi sweat drops before IA made a nod and raised her fist, attempting to mimic Robert. "Um…lets goooo?" The Robot attempts to imitate only to end up sounding rather…cute, prompting Kimi and Hikari to blush a bit.

"Well let's go now dear!" Hikari said in a pumped up manner and walked ahead. IA nods and followed with Kimi being last. Eventually, what Robert deemed now as 'Exploration Team', arrived back at the mid intersection between the Dormitory and the Garden Area.

"My sensors indicate three people up ahead." IA said. "Um…on the Garden-"

"EXPLORATION TEAM, TO THE GARDEEEEEENN!" Robert interjects and rushed forward. For some reason, IA looked like a kid being excited as she said, "Y-Yes!" before spreading her arms like an eagle and ran behind Robert.

"Geez it's like taking care of children…" Kimi giggled as Hikari grinned. "Hey! Life's to short to be walking slow. Let's go Masumi-kun!" The Mountain Climber said with a grin and ran forward as well. Kimi rolled his eyes and jogged forward.

"Gotta love these guys…" Kimi mused. After a short jog, Kimi arrived at the Garden Area. Midway from the intersection, the ground turned into grass, before eventually the ceramic flooring was replaced with rock steps, similar to the ones Kimi saw in expensive houses.

The Model and Lucky Student arrived at a large area, with lots of trees towering above him. There was a large pond…or rather…lake nearby with the Exploration Team standing in front of it. "Hoollyy damn would you look at that beauty!" Hikari mused as the beautiful garden.

She was right. Lots of exotic plants were seen about. On the right side of the lake lies a nice tree with a bench under it to give off a nice shade and a swing set nearby, fitting for two people. On the left side of the lake was a tools shack…and apparently, it was open.

"My sensors detect three people in there-"

"DORRRYYYAAAAAHHH!" A high pitched scream was heard before someone was kicked outside the tools shack. The Exploration Group blinked in surprise followed by a heavy sigh. "Oh dear god that's the fifth time! Can we stop this nonsense and carry on our searching?" A boy was seen walking out of the tools shack with a girl in tow.

The girl grinned and said, "Ihihihihi! Nobody is matched for Iroha!"

"Ugh…" The boy that was kicked groaned, before lowering his head, apparently resting. The boy that sighed noticed the Exploration Group and did a friendly wave as he said, "Oh! Hello there-"

"EXPLORATION GROUP ENCOUNTERS STRANGERS!" IA blurts out suddenly, before eyeing Robert. "Did I do that right?"

A thumbs up from the Firearm Specialist was all it takes before IA blushed and excitedly said, "M-My first time shouting something! This is soo great!"

"Err…what now?" The boy said before Kimi chuckled and said, "Forgive my friends. I'm Masumi Kimi, the SHSL Model and Lucky Student, nice to meet you!"

"And th' names Tennoyama Hikari, SHSL Mountain Climber, nice to meet'cha!"

"Hello there friends. My names Hikōki Tobu, the SHSL Theorist, nice to meet you." The boy greets and eyed IA and Robert. "And you guys are…?"

"I am…uuh…IA! The SHSL Robot!" IA greets excitedly before Hikōki blinked, and then nodded. Robert grins and said, "Well I'm Trigger Happy-"

"What happened to Robert?" Hikari cuts in prompting Robert to pout. "Damn it don't ruin my pun! It's all gone now!"

Kimi sweat drops and said, "Uuh…he's Happy Robert, the SHSL Firearm Specialist."

"Hurr…you missed out Trigger…" Robert sulked in an exaggerated manner as Kimi sighs with a small laugh. Hikōki made a nod as Kimi focused on him. Green hair rested atop his head, styled like a faux Mohawk as he peered down, towering over the others. His dark orange eyes focused on everyone, matching his tanned complexion.

He dons a red turtle neck with a blue jacket above, and camo coloured cargo pants with brown combat boots and grey socks visibly seen. Another thing that Kimi notices was a cross earring on his left ear and an…eyepatch. It was at this point Kimi also noticed an eyepatch on his left eye with a scar running through it, and finally, has goatee and a tattoo by his neck, styled like a cigarette which was lit.

Hikōki made a small sigh and said, "Well it's a pleasure to meet you guys…whether or not it could be proven fatal or not."

"Fatal?" Kimi questioned as Hikōki opts a serious face as he looked around him. "Look at this place. Theoretically, we are placed here by Hope's Peak Academy right? Just as we are their newly batch students…"

"Yes…what off it?"

"What if…" The Theorist said. "Everything is not as what it seems? What if this is just…something wrong? Heck…maybe the people we meet here may not be who we think they are…"

"I'm lost." Robert chirped in honesty as Hikōki sighed again. "But then again, I could be wrong. It's just a theory…"

"I'm sure everyone here has their own…specialties, be it weird, amazing or even dangerous ones!" Hikari mused. "Just look at things on the bright side!"

"Hmph…that may be true…but what if-"

"Geez as expected of the SHSL Theorist, he blurts out lots of _boring_ theories!" The girl next to Hikōki interjects prompting said Theorist to frown. "While I do admit my theories may or may not come true, they are _not_ boring at all!" Hikōki fumes as the girl next to him laughed out loud and slapped the back of the Theorist hard.

"Ihihihi! Iroha thinks you're over thinking things!" The girl, or rather, Iroha, laughs, before squinting her eyes at the new groups. "And Iroha spies new people!"

"So you just noticed us?" Kimi sweat drops as Iroha laughed, revealing a cute sharp fang. She flicked her orange coloured hair which rested on her knees. It was styled to be seemingly like a short hair, with it resting just below her shoulder blades before the rest was tied into a long braid, reaching her knees.

She marched towards the Exploration group, as her azure blue eyes opened, filled with energy and life within them. She dons a short sleeved white shirt with it being unbuttoned only by the collar area, beneath a sleeveless dark blue wool vest with a cross insignia on it.

A black skirt fluttered below her, with…bullets dangling on the tips. Finally, un leveled leggings were seen with a black legging by the left leg fully pulled up while the right was loose, however, a thigh strap was seen…with a black case of sorts strapped to it.

She struck a pose, making a peace sign as brown fingerless gloves were seen as…something shined on her waist. It was a belt…with long rows of bullets in them, and finally, a black choker with a small cross on it rested on her neck.

"Feast your eyes on Iroha, for Iroha is Iroha!"

"…Eh?"

"Ugh!" Iroha huffed in annoyance. "Iroha's name is Mitsuki Iroha, the SHSL Marksman! Remember that m'kaaay?"

As if on cue, two beeping's were heard by Kimi, meaning a new information has came up.

* * *

 **Hikōki Tobu**

 **Super Highschool Level Theorist**

 **Age: 17**

 **Height: 182cm**

 **Weight: 55kg**

 **Academy Remarks: His theories are amazing not for how accurate they are, but the scenario's he can present, therefore having a high chance of most of them being successful. Advised to keep an eye on. His theories has brought down many corrupt officials, and even dangerous people hidden amongst us all this time.**

* * *

And then the second info came up…

* * *

 **Mitsuki Iroha**

 **Super Highschool Level Marksmen**

 **Age: 17**

 **Height: 165cm**

 **Weight: 50kg**

 **Academy Remarks: Arguably the best marksmen the Academy has ever recorded. Extreme caution needed and keep an eye on. Ambidextrous and talented, she is able to shoot and even throw anything, ranging from a pencil, to a dart, to melee weapons, to bows and traditional weapons all the way to advanced firearms. Her knowledge of firearms comes close to the Firearm Specialist.**

* * *

"Iroha thinks-"

"OOH?! IS THAT A HUNTING RIFLE BULLETS BY YOUR BELT?!" Robert chirps and jumps close to Iroha, accidently dropping a handgun in the process, alarming everyone. Iroha blinked, before widening her eyes at the dropped gun.

"KYAA?! IS THAT THE STANDARD GLOCK?!"

"OH GOD THERE'S TWO OF THEM!" Kimi retorts in as Hikari laughed. "Hot damn I smell an adventure with these two…"

"U-Um…I know guns too!" IA eagerly said, trying to fit into the conversation as Iroha threw her head back. "Taahaaa! Iroha finally finds some people that actually knows how to have fun!" The Marksmen laughed aloud, before eyeing Hikōki and blew a raspberry at him. "Boo, you're boring!"

"Ugeh?!" Robert grunts as Iroha jumps onto his back, rapidly hitting his head. "Now come Happy-kun! Iroha wishes to explore more about your guns!"

"Hey…Masumi-kun…" Hikari said, earning said attention of Kimi. "Close your eyes…"

"Okaay?"

"And think of the line that Mitsuki-san said."

"What about it?"

"Didn't it sound naughty?"

"…Damn it, now I can't get that dirty joke out of my head…"

The Mountain Climber laughed before seeing the sight of Robert blushing heavily as Iroha pressed her body closer to his back, hitting him on the head as she did that. "Come oooonn! Onto adventure together- gehck?!" Iroha starts only to be pulled by Hikōki as he dragged her near him again.

"Less than a minute and you're already causing trouble. I apologize for my friends…behavior…"

"Hey hey! Don't tell Iroha what to do!" The Marksmen grumbled in a childish manner. "Iroha wants to have fun with Happy-kun!"

"Tennoyama-san, not a word!" Kimi interjects as the Mountain Climber feigns innocent. In all this, IA tilts her head. "Um…I don't get it…"

"Well that's what I'm here for!" Hikari grinned only to be conked lightly by Kimi, earning a pout from the Mountain Climber. Iroha huffed and sat on the ground, childishly pouting as she did that. "I just want to go and have fun!"

"Mm…you would do so without…err…jumping on people…" Hikōki retorts with a sigh. "Speaking of jumping of people, where did he run off to?"

"He?" Kimi questioned as Hikōki jabbed his thumb back. "The guy that was just blasted off by Iroha…"

"Ooh…you mean the guy peaking under Masumi-kun's skirt?" IA said in an innocent tone as Kimi blinked and looked down, only to see a guy literally lifting his skirt and stared at his underwear. "Huh…you would think that a Trap like him would be wearing boys underwear but…why panties?"

"He's at it again!" Iroha blurts and without hesitation, smashed down her fist onto the perverted boy but much to the Marksmen's dismay, the boy instantly rolled backwards and stood up with skill.

"Ha! Can't surprise me again like just now!" The boy retorts, before noticing everyone's staring. "What?! Can't a guy peek under skirts?!"

"That is so wrong in many ways…" Hikari sighs as the boy crossed his arms, frowning as he did. He flicked his jet black hair which rested above his shoulders. He huffed once more, flinging a black jacket over his shoulders…suffice to say, it was a japanese military jacket which was black in colour and had a neat collar added along with the shoulder clips that is usually seen. A cross medal was visibly seen on the jacket with a beautiful flower pin directly below it.

Currently, he wore a black shirt and long black pants which was rolled above his ankles and comfortable looking black flats, lastly, he wears white gloves and a single piercing on his left ear was seen.

And then…he gazed down at the others with his piercing blue eyes. "So like…I can't peak down on girls skirts?"

"No of course not!" Hikōki retorts, sighing once more as he rubbed his temples. "Geez this guy is-"

"So does that mean I can flick their skirts?" The boy mused and walked towards IA, yanking up her large shirt to reveal-

"NOOOO!" Robert and Iroha shouts in sync. "WE DON'T WANT TO TURN THIS STORY TO A RATING M!"

"But…she just wears panties below…" The boy casually mused only to receive a light slap onto his face. "D-Did I do that right?" IA asked as Hikari gave a thumbs up. "Damn it don't teach her the wrong things!" Kimi fumes as the boy grinned.

"Damn…this is a fun bunch right here! What are-"

"WE'RE THE EXPLORATION GROUP!" Robert interjects as the boy opts an amused face. "Exploration Group huh…well nice to meet you guys…" The boy greets as if nothing happened. "Sakaki Tenjouin reporting for duty as the SHSL Hentai Artist."

"…Is this guy for real?" Hikari dead pans as a beeping was heard, signifying a new information has appeared. Kimi peered into his Electro-ID and…

* * *

 **Sakaki Tenjouin**

 **Super Highschool Level Soldier**

 **Age: 18**

 **Height: 179cm**

 **Weight: 63kg**

 **Academy Remarks: Extremely Dangerous, be cautious and high alert. His physical powers is immensely high and can adapt to any situation even when at a disadvantage. Despite being a soldier, his personality often clash with other people. Be advised. A master of being undercover, he has a secondary—**

…

…

 **Information error 404.**

* * *

Everyone's eyes, minus Hikōki and Iroha, widens and stared at Sakaki who grinned, a flashy grin at that as he winked. "Impressed?"

"Laaaaaammee…" Iroha mused at the sidelines as Sakaki lowered his head in defeat, sighing as he did so. "Oh I give up…"

"Finally this perverted soldier can take a break!" Iroha exclaimed as she flung her arms up.

"So can I like smoosh my face on your lovely breasts?"

"Oh I give up…"

Kimi couldn't help but sigh in a pleased manner. It was nice to see people, despite certain perverts, having fun together. Of course this still doesn't cover the fact that they were still…um…lost in the situation.

"At any right, I believe we should press on." Hikōki mused. "Because we have yet to explore the dormitory…"

"Well Masumi-kun and Happy-kun and I have done it." Hikari explained and eyed Kimi. "Should we go on ahead or…?"

"Nah, I doubt we have double mini trains so we should wait for them. Wouldn't take long anyways. Are you okay with this Happy-kun-"

"EXPLORATION GROUP RECRUITS NEW MEMBERS!"

"Never mind…"

Nodding in agreement, everyone decides to leave the Garden Area and head towards the Dormitory when-

"Mhm…you would think this mini train is made by an esteemed Inventor like me because this is quite the subject…" A familiar voice was heard as Kimi's gaze hardens to see Ayakashi inspecting the mini train. Apparently, he was inside and sat on the controller sit with the nearby window open.

The Inventor noticed the group, before sighing. "Oh…it's the noisy ones. I suppose it _could_ be a chance of probability that we'll end up meeting each other…"

"Tch…it's Hard Ass…" Kimi huffed as Sakaki raised an eyebrow. "Hard…Ass?"

"He's a douchebag if I say so myself…" Hikari said with a hint of venom in her tone. This did not go by Ayakashi as he opts a sneer and said, "Oh? Still mad that I kicked the _fuck doll_?"

"…I can see why you call him that…" Hikōki mused as Ayakashi merely laughed. "So…I suppose I should take this for a spin. So long losers!"

"Wait!" Hikari shouts as Ayakashi clicked his tongue out of annoyance. "How in the hell are we suppose to be travellin around here huh?"

Ayakashi's face went blank, before saying, "Uuh…you have legs don't you Ms. Mountain Climber? Make use of em…" The Inventor said before casually driving away with the mini train. Everyone looked baffled as IA made a small sigh of disappointment.

"Aauu…humans have so many varieties…"

"And it's best you should stay away from the bad ones." Hikari adviced. "Lest you have trouble…"

"There are two sides in this world." Hikōki mused. "I'm not justifying his actions but he may end up being someone good. Who knows? He might even be our closest ally…but I'm just speaking theories after all…"

"And boring ones. Iroha is bored already!" Iroha complained as the Theorist rolled his eyes. Sakaki scratched his head and said, "Uuh…I guess we're splitting up here?"

"Sounds like a plan!" Robert chirped. "We could split up and cover more grounds!"

"EXPLORATION TEAM B GOOOOO!" Iroha declares and ran towards the Dormitory Area with Hikōki sighing and gave the Marksmen a chase. Sakaki shrugged and eyed Kimi and his group. "Guess I'll see you later?"

"Yeah-"

"And be sure to tell me how wearing girls panties feels. I am indeed curious."

Kimi's face went blank as Sakaki merely winked and walked off. With their newfound friends searching off elsewhere, Robert made a nod and points forward, at the direction where Ayakashi drove off. "Onwards then!"

"Ugh…long walks aren't my thing…" Kimi groaned before Hikari grinned and slapped him on the back, prompting the Model and Lucky Student to fall forward. "Hah! I can always carry you!"

"Urf…my pride as a man won't allow that…and yet my body would like that very much…"

"Masumi-kun is a confusing guy." IA honestly admits as Kimi shrugged. "Eeh, I guess that's how I am…"

With the group finally having a new goal, they marched forward, North of both the Dormitory and Garden Area. The Exploration Group started walking, where the scenery once more changed from ceramic floors to grassy ones similar from the Main Square to the Dormitory and Garden Area.

"Huh…Hope's Peak really outdone themselves. Look at the size of this place!" Hikari started. "Makes you wonder why they go so far for us here…"

"Maybe because they have a new program?" Kimi added his comment. Hikari opts a thinking face and said, "Hmm…seeing as you're the first Dual Talent Program student, I suppose there might be more things behind the eye…"

"Hey hey! I see something ahead!" Robert chirped, earning the attention of everyone. IA looked forward and said, "My sensors indicate…lots of building structure. Not much like a huge place but much more comparing then the places we've been to…"

"Huh…so certain distance are shorter?" Kimi mused. "So if the distance from the Main Square to the Dormitory and Garden Area is long, but from midsection to _here_ is short, there must be something in between right? Like the opening in the middle path…"

"Urf…mathematics makes me dizzy…" Robert started as Hikari rolled her eyes. "We're not even talking about mathematics!"

IA giggled at the groups conversation as Kimi walked up next to her. "Having a nice time?"

"Yes! I am learning so many things and new speech patterns and expressive emotions!" The Robot said excitedly before feeling an arm on her should as Hikari grinned at her. "So! If we could just have some lone time, I could teach you more about the…uuh…human anatomy!"

A conk to the head was heard as Hikari pouted. IA giggled and said, "It's okay Tennoyama-san. I have knowledge of many things, it's incorporated into me!"

"Tch…better come up with a new assault plan…"

"Wow she's not hiding it is she?" Kimi said with with a sweat drop. Eventually, the ground turns into an entirely new ground scape. Road. Like…tar road. Kimi blinked and said, "Road? What's the point of this if we're having the train tracks?"

"Maybe there _are_ vehicles besides the mini train?" Hikari added her two cents. "And speaking of road, you should look forward. This is…amazing…"

Kimi tilts his head, before looking forward and widens his eyes in surprise. They reached a more…modern area. With a total of five buildings, it was separated like an 'X' formation. Within the middle area lies a small place, similar to a mini park with benches sprawled about and a lamp post directly in the middle. Atop the very lamp post was a plank stating 'TOWN SQUARE'.

"Huh…Town Square? It _does_ look more modern comparing to others…" Robert comments as Kimi gazed around. Starting with the _ **upper left**_ of the X formation was a large building, tall at that. Easily three to four stories high with lots of windows, although you can't see them as they were covered with curtains and lastly, a large red cross was etched atop the building with words within them. 'MERCY HOSPITAL'.

"That is a reference anyone can see!" IA chirped causing the others to sweat drop. The Exploration Group eyed the _**upper right**_ section of the X formation where a large building stood, white it was with pillars supporting it's roof and a massive red door in front of it. Atop the doors lies words carved onto building itself.

"…Supreme Court? Huh…I wonder why we would even need a court. It's not like there's going to be crime or anything…" Kimi questioned the court, before eyeing the building next to it. It was directly _**left**_ of the X formation.

The building, while not tall, was large in terms of width. And apparently…it was a theatre. The theatre was red in colour, themed like classical type of theatres fully equipped with ticket booth and snack bars within added along theatres in them.

"…I want that snack bar." Robert said seriously as he tried to rush forward only to be held back by Hikari who sighed. Kimi giggled at the sight, before eyeing the _**lower left**_ of the X formation. Another large building resides, also held with pillars but was more…neat. It was navy blue in colour with a book atop it's large wooden doors as a plank sat atop of it, stating 'PUBLIC LIBRARY'.

"Libraries are a great source of knowledge!" IA chirped as Robert groaned. "Aauu…a boring area to be in!"

"I believe you'll have more fun on _that_ building…" Kimo mused and eyed the _**lower right**_ building. It was large, larger than the library but unlike others, it had it's own sets of walls to cover the building structure so you can't see much. Although despite that, there was still a plank nearby.

"Police…Station…" Hikari said, before nodding in approval. "Can't have a city without law enforcement-"

"And where they are when you _need_ them…" Kimi huffed in annoyance as he pointed forward. The Exploration Team looked confused and looked forward, finally noticing a familiar mini train directly next to the small park with Ayakashi looking around.

"Tch…should've known. Damn bastard was in the train." Hikari huffed. It was at that point the Exploration Team noticed Ayakashi perking his head up as he eyed the Police Station's direction. A lone girl walked out, sighing as she did that. "Mm…I suppose the Hospital would be nice to visit. So many things to do, so little time to do it…" The girl spoke, before noticing Ayakashi.

"Oh! New people…" The girl commented and walked towards Ayakashi, an aura of grace followed her as she walked straight and tall with confidence. Long jet black hair fluttered as she walked, reaching her very ankles at the sheer length. It was loose, before becoming wavy halfway down. She had some bangs framing her face and covering her forehead. The bangs directly framing her face was shaped like drills and had a tinge of pink on them. Directly atop her head lies her hair tied up a bit with seemingly pearl strings, her hair was styled like a very loose pineapple shape.

Her pale skin matched her calm, yet piercing gaze as her crimson red eyes shined with confidence. She dons a long sleeved top which slides down by her shoulders, beneath a slightly lighter tone black coloured sleeveless dress coat which it's lengths touched her ankles as well.

Below, she wore black pants which stops several centimeters after her knees and had some ribbons at the edges, and comfortable looking black flats. Kimi noticed the girl had her nails painted black and clutched a black book.

The girl approached Ayakashi as the Inventor frowned at her presence. The girl finally reached Ayakashi and before she could even open her mouth, Ayakashi beats her first. "Leave." The Inventor started. "I not wish to associate my self with a person of the law…"

"Hmph." The girl went, her stoic gaze piercing Ayakashi who looked unfazed. "Such a hot headed person. I was merely asking for a temporary cooperation but it seems talking to such a senile, arrogant fool like you wouldn't do any good…"

"Glad we're on the same page. Now fuck off."

The girl sighs before noticing Kimi and the others and approached them. Kimi perked his head up, before doing a friendly wave as he opened his mouth for a greeting only to stop at the girls piercing gaze. She scanned Kimi intently, before finally arriving in front of the group.

"Mm…" The girl started. "Such curiosity. Pray…do tell why a male would wear such clothing belong to that off females?"

"Uuh…because I want to?" Kimi answered casually as the girl stared at Kimi, before nodding. "I see. Sorry for intruding on such a personal questions. I suppose I might come across as rude-"

"Dude…chill!" IA blurts before earning a thumbs up from Robert. The girl blinks as she stared at IA, before opting a small smile, and then coughed as she went back to her neutral expression. "I suppose being stiff has it's own downside…"

"Masumi Kimi, the SHSL Model and Lucky Student, nice to meet you!"

The girl nods, before staring at Robert and Hikari. "Happy Robert…and…Tennoyama Hikari. Am I correct?"

"Well you sure did young lady!" Hikari said with a grin and enclosed herself towards the girl. "And what's your name sugar?"

The girl merely steps back, before doing a graceful bow. "Kamiko Saori…that is my name."

A beeping was heard as Kimi pulled out his Electro-ID.

* * *

 **Kamiko Saori**

 **Super Highschool Level Criminologist**

 **Age: 17**

 **Height: 169cm**

 **Weight: 59kg**

 **Academy Remarks: Extremely dangerous and keep an eye on at all times. Hailing from the prestigious Kamiko Lineage, a lineage dedicated to fight crimes and distant sister lineage to the prestigious Kirigiri family. A young genius, Kamiko shows signs of the epitome of a truly talented person. Being a master at reading people and analyzing the situation, she has a secondary-**

 **Information Locked.**

* * *

"Huh…you would think Sakaki-kun's profile is subtle…" Kimi mused as Kamiko stares at Kimi. "Do not believe in such information. I find it disturbing at the fact that the Academy makes these type of accusations."

"O-Oh…um…I'm sorry…" Kimi apologized as Kamiko sighs a bit. "It doesn't matter. It's best to forget such…trivial matter."

As the Criminologist made a small sigh, her perceptive gaze lands on IA and begins to stare at the Robot. Feeling uneasy, IA said, "U-Um…is there something wrong with me?"

"…I'm sorry." Kamiko apologized. "I just thought you looked familiar."

"My database says this is the first time we've met! I am IA, the SHSL Robot!"

Kamiko stares at IA, scanning her before nodding in a satisfied manner. "I see. Forgive me for staring at you."

"It's okay!" IA chirped as Hikari placed an arm around the Robot. "Quite the cutie ain't she?"

The Criminologist merely made a soft smile before walking away. "It seems you are busy. I'll be taking my leave now for my presence may…hinder your progress…"

"Mm…I wonder how does she know you guys?" Kimi muses aloud out of curiosity as Kamiko halts herself, tilting her head back. "It is expected of a Criminologist to have known the…past of people."

It was at that point Robert and Hikari went stiff as a rather menacing smile appeared from Kamiko. "It's best to come terms with your past…especially you…Tennoyama-san."

"…"

"As you can see, I caused discomfort so I'll be taking my leave. It's been nice meeting you guys…" Kamiko cooed in a teasing, yet dark manner as she sets her gaze on Kimi. "Especially you…survivor of the Masumi Household Case…"

"!" Kimi's body went stiff as his heart beat went sky rocketing. As the Criminologist walked away towards the direction out of the Town Square, everyone went silent for a while. A low tension was felt in the air as Hikari and Kimi's face hardens.

As the Exploration Group stood there, they failed to notice a figure watching them from afar. The person grinned and walked away with a mad grin etched on their face.

"Upupupu…Enoshima-sama would've loved this place…"

* * *

 **End of Chapter**

* * *

 **Review Replies!**

 _ **Tobi-is-an-artist-too:**_ _Very much sure it's just pure coincidence lol. Thank you for liking them so far so be sure to give props to the creator who made them!_

 _ **BlueTanaka:**_ _Kimi has indeed dual talents. A word of advice, every single notes in this story counts as each of them has a linking to the (much later on) finale of this story!_

 _ **Candiedstars:**_ _You're most welcome! Glad you liked the cast so props to the creator!_

 _ **SlyFrostKing:**_ _So sorry he didn't made the cut. Problem with SYOC Stories is one have so many good characters to choose from yet weeding it out makes it hard_

 _ **TheUnkindledHunter**_ _: Thank you! Glad you liked it and I captured the personality correctly. The biggest fear was that I didn't get them right :/_

 _ **SwiftLightDTG**_ _: Thanks! I thought the intro was just simple though :P_

 _ **DeadLyokoBrony**_ _: Well he did appear lol. So did I get his character right?_

 _ **Nemris**_ _: Thank you for reviewing! Well just like another note, watch out every subtle hints or clues because all of them plays a major role in everything that has to do with either character development, story plot or even the outcome of things! And glad to have made you hyped…because I too hype myself lol._

 _ **A-SHSL-Revival-All-In-My-Head:**_ _Heh! Thank you for reviewing! Glad to see you liking it. Truly honoured! So so! It's fine if you review late…cause I tend to do that lol. And I'm glad you like the characters so far. Honestly I feel like tripping on mine bombs right now. One wrong characterization could just bomb this damn story to the ground :P_

* * *

Okay folks an update! Now I know it seems short but the next chapter will have more characters appearing and more places to go! Oh and Ayakashi's hard ass attitude!

So what do you think so far? What about the characters? Any favorites?! Any hated ones or you find suspicious or creepy?! Any shippings?!

Too soon for the last one lol. But anyway, hope you guys like it and please keep on reading!


	8. Chapter 8: Meeting the Citizens III

Heey folks! Sorry for the late update! Err…busy with other projects :P let's start now!

 **Chapter Eight: Meeting the Citizens III**

Kimi slowly blinked, before his fingers visibly twitched as he tilt his head dangerously, almost to a perfect 180 degree. "H-Huh?" Kimi's voice slowly turned deep. "W-What does she know about me? She doesn't know me does she? Does she know me? Does that mean I have to-"

"Masumi-kun!" IA's voice of concern snapped Kimi back to reality as he blinked again, before standing straight. "O-Oh…I-I'm sorry…" The Model and Lucky Student muses before he sets his gaze towards Hikari.

The Mountain Climber had a strained face, before she rubbed her temples and sighs. "I'm just she's horsing around…"

"Y-Yeah!" Robert chirped back in…before slapping his cheeks. "Let us pull it together and get continue on our search!"

"Y-Yeah…" Kimi said, before calming himself down. What they don't know, won't kill them. The less they know…the better. As the Model and Lucky Student breathed in and out once more, his cheerful smile returned. "Happy-kun is right, I'm sure Kamiko-san is just flinging off jokes…maybe…but! I learn not to let others make me think otherwise!"

"Like Ayakashi-kun?" IA muses as Kimi nods. "Yes! Like that Hard Ass! Now let us continue our journey, where to first?" The Model and Lucky instructs as everyone looked around, before Hikari said, "Let's go counter clockwise, starting from the Hospital…"

"I have calculated that it's better off if we go on separated ways." IA muses. "Don't you think we'll cover more grounds?"

"Dibs on the theatre and snack bar!" Robert suddenly chirps and ran off, leaving the baffled Exploration Group. Hikari sighs and rubbed her temples as she said, "Guess I'll go towards the Police Station. Hospitals and Library ain't my thing…"

As the Mountain Climber walked off, IA nods and said, "Libraries are interesting! I'll be setting my coordinates there!"

"Aand I'll be at the Hospital…" Kimi muses as he see IA walking off. Nodding, Kimi huffed and walked towards the Hospital's direction. Midway, he passed by and ignored Ayakashi who seems to be eyeing the Dome's sky intently for some reason.

As the Model and Lucky Student finally reached the hospital…suffice to say, the entrance looked fancy. It had a large driveway where ambulance and other vehicles can fit through, next the doors was a see through glass, by the left was the exit of the seemingly basement parking area and a special place where visible ambulance reside, and finally, the right side had an exit towards the road nearby and an entrance towards the parking area.

Deciding to explore the inner reaches of the hospital, Kimi made his way towards the see through glass doors where it was apparently sliding doors. As soon as Kimi enters the hospital, the rush of the air conditioned room hits him and the smell of disinfectant hung about within the air.

"Ooh…that's nice…" Kimi relished at the cool wind and-

"I know right?"

"Eek?!" Kimi lets out a girly scream as he flinched in surprise. He scanned his surroundings and looked around. He was within the receptionist area of the hospital. The main counter was directly in the middle of the spacious, around it lies many bench sprawled about and several hallways, although all of them were locked down behind railing bars save for one. And in all this-

"Mm…I suppose it was rude of me to not give you any warning. Are you perhaps fragile?" The voice spoke up again as Kimi whipped his head to the side and finally saw a person sitting nearby. "So…now that you noticed me, can I ask you a question?"

Kimi eyes at the person in front of him, which was a girl. "Uuh…yes?"

"Are you a boy or a girl? Because despite your feminine face, hips and legs, your stance seems so…muscular. Are you perhaps a girl who's just a tomboy or-"

"I'm a male." Kimi quickly blurts. This girl…that was-

"Pretty straightforward yes? I get that a lot…"

Kimi blinked as the girl made an amused giggle, before her eyes widen themselves with curiosity and…mischief. "Don't worry…Mister. You can trust me. I'm not suspicious at all!"

"And usually if a person says that, there are very much suspicious." Another voice cuts in as Kimi whipped his head to the side and eyed the one hallway which was open. A boy walked in and sighed. "Honestly, you should relax a bit. A bit more you could-"

"Hah!" The girl laughed. "That doesn't stop me to- gahck?!"

"Ooh?!" Kimi went in a worried tone as the girl coughed out blood, staining the respirator mask she wore. The girl quickly shot her head up as her messy and spiky snow white hair whipped back with her, before resting down at her hips as her magenta coloured eyes shot wide open, filled with a spark.

"J-Just a small problem!" The girl declared as she stood up. She dons a long sleeved white shirt with its button neatly buttoned up as a crimson coloured cravat rested by her collar with a purple gem on it. A mix of red and dark red checkered skirt fluttered below her with stripped black and red stockings, finished with red flats.

A cross shaped hair clip rested on the side of her head, along with some random white clips on her hair, and it is noted she was carrying a white back pack. The girl flicked her waist length hair and removed her respirator mask as the boy nearby walked towards her, with a new respirator mask but this time, it was in a pack filled with several more respirator mask.

"Here." The boy said in a slightly serious tone. "You'll need it. Don't stress out your body too much, don't make sudden movements and finally, don't-"

"Yeah whatever Mister Nurse." The girl nonchalantly replied and took the mask and the pack, before putting on a new one. "But thanks anyways."

"Now I know you dislike Hospitals but it's-"

"For my own good? Hah! Well does being cooped up in a bed, sixty seconds in a minute, sixty minutes in an hour, twenty four hours in a day, in a week, for three hundred and sixty five days…times by eleven! Does _**that**_ sound good?!"

"…"

"Yeah I figure. It DOES sound good for me. Lol!"

Kimi blinked. Did…did she just said 'lol'?

"Yes I just lol-ed!" The girl chirped as the boy sighed. "Honestly…" He started. "Just take it easy."

Kimi took the time to scan the boy. His dirty dark blonde hair was cut neat, like, _really_ neat. It didn't go past by his ears, and by the backside, it didn't go down by the base of his neck. His light green eyes scanned the other girl in a manner how a doctor sees his patients.

He wore a tunic similar to that of standard nurse uniforms, but this time was dark blue in colour, signifying a senior nurse, with equal colour texture towards the trousers. Below, he wore white coloured shoes which looked slip resistant and by his chest lies several pens. It is noted that Kimi notices a fob watch on his wrist.

"Ah!" The girl suddenly blurts out, before turning towards Kimi. "Look what you did Mister Nurse! You made our poor new friend left all alone! There there…"

And then…she enveloped Kimi on a hug despite she being slightly shorter than the Model and Lucky Student. Kimi blinked in surprise as the girl giggled and released Kimi as she did a small bow and said, "Shiromeguri Shinobu, the SHSL Seamstress, nice to meet you!"

"Ah, I do apologize for not introducing myself sooner." The boy said. "I'm Hayata Yahiko. Nice to meet you."

"Masumi Kimi, the SHSL Model and Lucky Student. Nice to meet you too!" Kimi greets politely before hearing the sound of two beeping from the Electro-ID.

* * *

 **Shiromeguri Shinobu**

 **Super Highschool Level Seamstress**

 **Age: 17**

 **Height: 160cm**

 **Weight: 59kg**

 **Academy Remarks: An exceptional and gifted student. Her true skills lies not only in the clothing and dresses she made, but** _ **how**_ **she can make them. Proven to have made a bullet-proof dress for a Princess from a foreign land. Extremely dangerous and keep away from others if possible.**

* * *

Kimi blinked at the last part, before eyeing the second info.

* * *

 **Hayata Yahiko**

 **Super Highschool Level Nurse**

 **Age: 18**

 **Height: 175cm**

 **Weight: 71kg**

 **Academy Remarks: A young gifted student, and one of the most promising one. Hayata has proven to be very capable at his talent and field of work. However, there are rumors of him coming into contact with-**

 **Information Lock.**

* * *

" _What the hell is with these locked information?! Is the Academy hiding something?!_ " Kimi thought before Shinobu giggles and said, "You needn't worry Masumi-kun. The Remarks aren't important at all!...not like I know anything about it!"

"Um…if I may ask…" Kimi started. "Shiromeguri-san...are you okay?"

"Worried about me? Aww…such a nice boy!" Shinobu chirps as she stood on her toes and pats Kimi on his head. "But I'm fine. Just my…err...medical condition…"

"Well it's quite severe actually." Yahiko huffs as he eyed Shinobu. "I don't know exactly what but as I came towards the Hospital, I saw her coughing out blood. She did this each time she laughed aloud, ran…now that I think about it, anything involved that exerts her body…"

"Exert?"

"Like how the body 'pushes' to do things." Yahiko explained. "There is a certain amount of force released when we laugh, run, punch and other physical activity related stuff. Shiromeguri-san seems to be spitting out blood, or at the minor case, nose bleeds when doing those type of things."

"What he said!" Shinobu chirped, before her face turns into a scowl, visible even behind her respirator mask. "But that doesn't stop me to enjoy the bits of life. Thanks for masks though Mister Nurse!"

"Just…just take it easy." The Nurse reminded as Shinobu did a playful salute, before eyeing Kimi. "So so! Where to next?"

"Eh?"

"We're exploring the place like everyone." Yahiko added. "The Supreme Court is a no go though. The doors are locked."

"Mm…I'm going clockwise, which would be the Theatre now." Kimi said. "Do you want to come?"

Yahiko nods with Shinobu already leading the way. "Onwards…to Narnia- Gahck?!"

"What did I just say?!" Yahiko huffs as the Seamstress grinned at the response, before scratching her head.

"Ehee…"

"Don't 'Ehee' me!"

* * *

With a new goal, the three left the Hospital and made their way towards the Theatre. Along the way, they saw the sight of Ayakashi inspecting the door of the Supreme Court. "Quite curious indeed." The Inventor muttered to himself. "So far, this place is locked? I wonder why…"

"Hello there!" Shinobu chirps from behind as the Inventor turned around, before sighing. He remained silent a bit, and for a solid minute, everyone remained silent before Ayakashi walked away. "H-Hey! Aren't you going to introduce yourself?!"

"I do not associate myself with the sickly." Ayakashi muses, still walking away. "And I mostly do not associate myself with people I find suspicious."

Kimi knew it was directed at him, but chose to ignore the statement as-

"Why?" Shinobu asked casually. "Why do you distance yourself?"

"Hah! Someone actually asked me that. Tell me…sickly one. Would you trust anyone after having a bizarre incident? I think not. So it's best I protect myself from…whatever may come."

"But-" Shinobu protested, but fell deaf on Ayakashi's ears as he made his way to the Hospital. The Seamstress pouts and said, "Geez can't some people at least be more polite?!"

"Well there _are_ different types of people in this world." Yahiko reminds Shinobu. "And we can't force them to be the way we want. Although he could have been more nicer if he wanted to say something…"

"Hmph. You should've seen him before, he kicked a girl on the head for gods sake!" Kimi fumes as the three continued their walk. "I wouldn't trust a guy like him anyway…"

"To soon to decide though." Yahiko adds. Kimi made a small sigh, but nodded nevertheless. Eventually, the three made their way towards the Theatre. Into details, at the entrance of the large Theatre was an actual ticket booth. The three entered through the pushing glass doors and coming into view was an impressive Theatre.

One thing, the floor used carpets and was soft to step on. It had about a stunning _**twenty one**_ theatre rooms, and a really long snack booth, signifying it was build for the masses. And it just happens so that two pairs of butts were sticking out from a large fridge by the snack booth.

"Oh my god there's even a cake in here!" Came in a familiar voice, followed by, "Iroha thinks she's in heaven! Kyaaa so much treats!"

"…" Kimi face palmed at the voice as Shinobu tilts her head in a curious manner. The three made their way towards the two people ravaging the snacks, before one of them popped their head up. "Masumi-kun!"

"…Happy-kun. Err…what are you guys doing?"

It was at that point Iroha popped up from below with her face stuffed with whip cream, prompting Shinobu to giggle. "The girl looked like she had a facial or something."

"Did you really just say that?" Yahiko said with a sweat drop as Iroha quickly wiped her face, before presenting up a small cake. "Oh my god! Iroha thinks Masumi-kun should try this!"

"No thanks, I'm not hungry-"

"Don't mind if I do!" Shinobu cuts in and took the cake, before taking a piece and gobbled it up. Robert sweat drops, before saying, "A new friend of Masumi-kun?"

"Mhm!" Shinobu said with a mouthful, before coughing a bit. Yahiko sighs and gently tapped the Seamstress's back as he said, "Don't talk with your mouth full…"

"Sorry!"

"…"

Kimi laughed at the sight before Shinobu held up a peace sign. "Shiromeguri Shinobu, the SHSL Seamstress, pleasure to meet you folks!"

"And I'm Hayata Yahiko, the SHSL Nurse, nice to meet you."

"Well I'm Robert...wait for it…'Trigger' Happy!" Robert introduced. "As the SHSL Firearm Specialist, nice to meet you!"

"…Trigger…Happy…" Shinobu went, before tilting her head to the side. "I don't get it."

"NOOOOOOO!" Robert pounds on the ground, sulking as he did that. Yahiko scratched his head and said, "Trigger Happy is…someone that likes to shoot. Like…a lot. Rapidly pulling the trigger…or…something like that?"

"Ihihihi! When you explain it, Happy-kun sounds more pathetic!"

"Ugoh?!" A bullet pierced through Robert, before he sulked again. "There there…" Shinobu soothed Robert. "It's fine if you seem pathetic. As long as you be yourself, even though it's pathetic, it's fine!"

"And how does _**that**_ help him?" Yahiko retorts. Kimi sweat dropped before Iroha giggled. "And Iroha! Iroha is…Iroha!"

"What now?" Yahiko went, a bit confused as Iroha huffed. "Mitsuki Iroha. That is Iroha's name as the SHSL Marksmen, remember that okay?"

"Err…right." Yahiko sweat drops. "Speaking of which, you _**do**_ know eating that much sweet is bad for the health right?"

"And how do you know Iroha has eaten a lot?"

"Err…your face had cake. That and the empty plates next to your feet." Yahiko points out as Iroha merely giggled. "It's okay!" The Marksmen muses. "It's fine if Iroha consumes a lot of sugar, because all of them will just go to Iroha's breasts!"

"…That…makes no sense whatsoever."

Kimi face palmed and said, "I don't think sugar works that way…"

"It does!"

"It doesn't damn it!" Kimi retorts as Iroha merely laughed in response. Sighing, Kimi shook his head and shrugged his shoulders before walking away. "It's nice to see you again Masumi-kun!" Iroha chirps as Kimi waves back.

Deciding to leave Iroha to her sweet adventures and lectures from Yahiko, Kimi continues on to explore the Theatre. He had noticed the twenty one theatre's were placed on the sides of the large theatre itself, with ten being on the left while eleven on the right.

Now then…directly in the middle of this large place was another theatre door, however, it was larger than the others. Kimi walked towards it before he saw Shinobu following him with a large cup of soda in hand.

"Hayata-kun's lectures bores me."

"He _is_ a Nurse you know…"

"And I hate anything Hospital related!" Shinobu chirps, before taking a sip from her soda. "Let's continue on yeah?"

The Model and Lucky Student shrugs before entering through the large doors. Coming into view was very large stage, within a very large room, easily fitting a thousand or two people. It looked more like a mini stadium honestly.

There lies seas of folding chairs but what catches the eyes of Kimi was the vast stage directly in front of the room. And it just happens that there was two girls in there. Curious, Kimi and Shinobu walked forward and-

"Vedui il'er!"

"…What now?" Shinobu went as the two girls noticed them. "Oh! New people!" One of the girls chirped, before the one next to her, who wore a dark brown cloak with hood, stepped up.

"Saesa omentien lle!" The hooded girl said as Shinobu tilts her head. "Err…I don't speak Spanish. Um…Gracias?"

"Wrong language!" Kimi cuts in as the hooded girl giggled, before raising her head. "It means, pleasure meeting you silly!"

"I don't speak Japanese- Ooooh…" Shinobu went again. "Hello there…err…Spanish girl…"

"I'm not Spanish!" The hooded girl fumed as Shinobu paused a bit…before conking her own head. "Tephero~!"

"Don't 'Tephero' her!" Kimi fumes as the girl next to the hooded one laughed. "Quite the girl she is!"

"That I am!" Shinobu chirps. "I am Shiromeguri Shinobu, the SHSL Seamstress! What's your name?"

"Well then dearest!" The girl said with breaming confidence. "I am Eliza Dalton, the SHSL Actress!"

"Nice to meet you Eliza-san." Kimi politely greeted, before eyeing the hooded girl. "And you are…?"

The hooded girl did a playful smirk as she crouched down, before peering up. "And what do you mean by…'my name'? I'm like a gnome! Which one do you want to know?"

"Your Spanish one!"

Failing, the hooded girl groans and said, "I-I'm not Spanish! I was speaking Elven!"

"…Elven?" Kimi questions as the hooded girl grinned stood up, placing her hands at her large hips, and puffed out her slightly larger than average bust. As she did that, her hood fell down as Kimi saw her long silky black hair which was tied in a loose bun. Her hazel coloured eyes which matched her tan complexion breamed with confidence as she gave out a grin.

Below her cloak, Kimi saw a loose earthy green shirt with the sleeves stopping halfway her arms. Below, she wore a tannish brown loose fitting yoga pants and sturdy, yet comfy looking green slip on shoes. On her hips lies a brown pouch with several items within, and a jade pendant with silver chain on her neck, matched with some bangles on her wrists.

"Of course I speak Elven! Or my name isn't Candra 'Ikeshia' Misra! SHSL Fantasy Roleplayer, at your service!"

"F-Fantasy…Roleplayer?" Shinobu went with amazement in her eyes. "C-Cool…"

"Amazing isn't she?" Eliza muses at Shinobu. "Ikeshia-san here is actually a character she loves!"

"Really?!" Shinobu exclaims with childlike innocence and- "Gahck?!"

"Oh my?!" Eliza exclaims in shock to see the bloody stained respirator mask before Shinobu gave a look of reassurance, and then exchanged the bloody one with a new one. "Are you okay?!"

"I-I'm fine…" Shinobu assures the two girls as she eyed Candra. "J-Just like changing your equipment right?"

Candra blinked in surprise, before smiling. "But of course! For that, you leveled up and gained a plus three stat to endurance, a plus two stat to charisma…and…plus one to general cuteness?"

Kimi watched the scene unfolding, before laughing to himself. He took the time to scan Eliza this time, and similar to Candra, she had an energy that was visibly felt even to others. Her long silver hair which was curly matched her beautiful white coloured dress which clung to her body, with brown shoes seen below.

Combined with her fair complexion, her red eyes made her looked like a person so full of life, and it is noted Kimi saw a heart shaped tattoo on her right arm. The Model and Lucky Student heard two beeping at this point before eyeing his ElectroID.

* * *

 **Candra 'Ikeshia' Misra**

 **Super Highschool Level Fantasy Roleplayer**

 **Age: 18**

 **Height: 165cm**

 **Weight: 50kg**

 **Academy Remarks: One of our most unique students, especially with her talent. Truly a person to bring out happiness and joy towards other. Exert small caution around her, although she doesn't pose any threat. Her talent is available to be used as a subterfuge talent. In this case, exert high caution around her. The face of the one who has many faces is not to be taken lightly.**

* * *

Followed by...

* * *

 **Eliza Dalton**

 **Super Highschool Level Actress**

 **Age: 17**

 **Height: 165cm**

 **Weight: 58kg**

 **Academy Remarks: One of our most prized students. Her talent has been truly praised world wide, to be able to draw out emotions in a realistic manner. Truly a gifted student. Exert high caution towards her for everything may not seem as what it is.**

* * *

Kimi sighed. He grew not to actually trust on what the remarks state as Eliza and Candra are a really outgoing bunch. Smiling, Kimi eyes Shinobu who eyed him with sparkles in her eyes. "Candra-san and Eliza-san is really neat!"

"And who's this Dragon-kin?" Candra exclaims as she eyed Kimi. "While her stats is high…she has quite the Strength points within her!"

"Him." Shinobu said. "This is Masumi Kimi…Kun! The SHSL Model and Lucky Student…and it's a male!"

"…EEEEEEHHH?!" Candra exclaims as Eliza looked a bit surprised. "Masumi…Kimi? The young boy who had made a large storm in the model business for his unique way of dressing?"

"That I am!~" Kimi winks with a pose, making his voice high pitched and sound dangerously close like a normal girl. "It's a trap!" Candra said as Kimi laughed.

"Rest assured Candra-san…I did not use any potion to change my gender! I am all round natural!" Kimi explains as Eliza made a small smile. "Quite open aren't you?"

"It's better to be truthful right from the start!"

Eliza made a clap, and did a graceful bow. "That…Sir…earned me my respect!"

"It's nothing really." Kimi waves off the compliment. "But I am curious. What's with Ikeshia-"

"It is my character!" Candra explains as she pulls on her hood, putting on a rather weird pose and deepens her voice. "Aaye! Amin Ikeshia! Saesa omentien lle!"

"…Eh?" Kimi went, tilting his head in confusion as Candra giggled. "It means, 'Hail! I am Ikeshia, pleasure meeting you! I speak in Elvish!"

"Elvish…" Shinobu went, sparkles in her eyes as she clasped her hands together. "It sounds weird but it's really neat too!"

"Oh you think it's neat do you? Want some free lessons?"

"Nah." Shinobu instantly shoots down Candra. "Wouldn't want to waste my time."

"Guh…one moment your happy pappy and the next thing that comes out of your mouth is really sour…" Kimi muses as Shinobu grinned.

"I'm just expressive and wild! Being chirpy is what defines me as Shiromeguri Shinobu!"

"It sure is…" Candra shuddered. "You don't have a double faced persona passive skill don't you?"

"I'm sure Shiromeguri-san is just…honest." Eliza assured and smiled. "But on a formal note, it's nice to meet you two."

"Likewise." Kimi replied and made a nod. "I'll be off to continue to explore this place."

"See you soon!" Candra waved off as Kimi and Shinobu left the large theatre. They made their way back towards the snack booth and saw Iroha and Robert sitting on their knees with a stern looking Yahiko. "And under no condition you should do that again! Not only it's bad for the teeth, but it's bad for the blood, heart and body!"

"Aaauuu…" Iroha sniffled, before noticing Kimi. "Ugyaaah?! Masumi-kuuuuun!" The Marksmen tried to break into a run only to be yanked by her collar by Yahiko. "I'm not done!"

"Oookaaaay…" Kimi shrugs. "I'll just be off towards IA by the Library…"

"Traitorous bastard!" Robert fumes, only to feel a hand on his head. He tilts his head back and saw Shinobu patting his head. "There there…it's not your fault you want to get sickly and be scolded by Mister Nurse over there. You only have yourself to blame."

"Are you trying to comfort me or spit on me?!"

"Both."

"So she admits it?!"

* * *

Kimi breathed out and laughed a bit as he left the large Theatre. He took a deep breath and sighed. Honestly, that was one of the up beat bunch he had met so far!

Although he felt sorry for Robert and Iroha. Nodding, Kimi decides to meet up with IA by the Library. The Model and Lucky Student made his way right of the Theatre where he once more encounters the Library. The structure itself was already large from the outside, giving off an 'Archive' feeling.

Turns out, Kimi was right. As soon as he pushed open the large oak doors, coming into view was large rows of books, standing tall as the shelves required ladders to reach the highest of books. Added along it had two floors on it. The place came in with a standard librarian desk directly left of the entrance.

"Hmm…now where would IA be…" Kimi mused to himself as he walked around. He decided it was best to see from an upper point of view so Kimi took a nearby spiral styled stairs and went into the second floor where he saw the vast library.

And it just happens so, he saw a white coloured ahoge moving amongst the row of shelves. "Ooh…" IA's voice came in as Kimi walked towards it. "This place has so much books!"

"It's a Library. What do you expect?" A new voice cuts in as Kimi blinked. He looked around, much to his dismay though, he couldn't find anyone. "Above." The voice said. "I am above."

"Oh!" Kimi went in surprise as he peered up to see a third floor, but only accessible from ladder sticking towards the wall nearby. IA must have heard the voice and went towards it and met up with Kimi. "Masumi-kun!" The Robot happily greets as Kimi did a wave.

"D-Did you heard the voice?"

"I think it belongs to that guy." Kimi points out and pointed upwards to see a boy sitting on the ledge of the Library. He had a serious looking face as he scanned IA and Kimi. The former waved her hands, her sleeves fluttering about as she said, "Hello there!"

"…" The boy went, intently eyeing IA, before sighing a bit.

 _There lies a woman. Wrapped in a veil of innocence._

 _And yet, could it really be called innocence?_

 _The person within lies a girl at heart._

 _And yet, a monster is what she is. Can others accept her at heart?_

 _An abomination, set in a world full of damnation._

 _An existence, that shouldn't be called an existence._

 _Her life…will be a futile life._

 _Such as her purpose, full of mystery._

 _And her fate, will end up in jeopardy._

"…Uuh…what?" Kimi went as the person squints his eyes at IA. "You." He said. "You are not mortal. Pray…why does a being such as you walks amongst men?"

"E-Eh?" IA flinched, a bit hurt at those words as she fidgeted. The person slowly stood up and climbed down, before standing before Kimi and IA. "Curious indeed. Thou hast walk amongst men…even though thou isn't a men. Do tell…"

"I-I'm…IA….the SHSL Robot…" IA shakily said. She had expected some people to be weirded out by her existence but…to call her an abomination? It hurts more than she had calculated.

"Dude…seriously?" Kimi interjects as the boy eyed him. "She's just like us."

"She isn't. That's a fact."

"Ugeh…" IA slowly stepped back behind Kimi as the latter sighs. "Look… _what_ she is may not be human." The Model and Lucky Student explained. "But even then…can us humans even be called human? Sure we are called 'humans' because that's our race but…"

"…"

"I believe what's inside is what makes you human."

"And you are?"

"Masumi Kimi, the SHSL Model and Lucky Student."

"…" The boy eyes Kimi once more, before opting a small smirk, only a short moment though before his serious expression came back. "Very well. I shall leave it as it is."

"F-Fueh?" IA peaked a bit to the side as the boy eyed her. "It still doesn't change how I see things, but I'll let it slide this time."

"And…what's your name?"

"…Hudson Augustus. That is my name." Augustus said as Kimi heard a beeping at his ElectroID.

* * *

 **Hudson Augustus**

 **Super Highschool Level Poet**

 **Age: 17**

 **Height: 185cm**

 **Weight: 68kg**

 **Academy Remarks: An extremely talented and gifted student. Hudson's poems have proven to have a real impact on others around him with the way he expressed things. Distanced himself from his family, Hudson is the epitome of independency. Exert caution when around.**

* * *

Kimi frowned and scanned the boy in front of him. His red hair reflected his strong personality, with it kept being neat, short and orderly, most of it combed to cover his forehead although his hair at the back was slightly longer, with it stopping at the base of his neck.

He wore a red suit beneath a white dress shirt slightly seen, with a black necktie which was tied neatly just like the suit being buttoned up. Below, he wore black pants and shoes and finally, a pen and a notepad was seen clipped on the side of his pants.

His grey eyes scanned Kimi with serious eyes, before quickly jotting down something on his notepad. "Eh? Is he writing a poem perhaps?" IA questions slowly as she hid behind Kimi. The Poet eyed his notepad, before nodding and walking off.

"W-Wait!" Kimi went. Augustus stopped momentarily, before opening his mouth.

 _A normal person he was. He acted normal. So far, everything about him, is normal._

 _And yet, could he really be normal?_

 _His presence, suspicious, dubious and dangerous._

 _And yet, his personality can be considered glamorous._

 _Such as a male wearing female clothes._

 _It might as well be a wolf wearing a sheep's clothes._

 _He might be convincing._

 _But he could also be deceiving._

* * *

"Talk about rude!" Kimi fumes as he and IA left the Library. "He could've just said he disliked me! Or be straight forward like HardAss but no! He didn't! He went going subtle and all! Like a coward!"

"Um…Masumi-kun. I-I think Hudson-kun m-might not be implying as he has been saying." The Robot tries to assure Kimi, prompting him to sigh. "He called you an abomination!"

"I-I have recorded his words and my calculation says that not all people will be okay with me." IA said with a hint of sadness in her tone. "I have programmed counter-measure to not feel impacted by those words!"

"Haaah…" Kimi sighs out, before slapping himself on the cheeks. "Best I ignore people like him."

"But you can't ignore everyone forever! Communication is key to create harmony yes?" IA said with a hint of uncertainty in her voice. "At least…that's what my database says…"

"You know…the person who created you must have lots of good values."

"I think so too!"

The two had a brief laugh before Kimi breaths in. "I guess the next stop is…the Police Station."

"I'm intrigued as to what we will find in there!" IA chirps in child like innocence before the two walked towards the Police Station. They arrived at the fortress like building before pushing open it's large wooden doors and coming into view was a large, modern office like building. It was large, and had lots of windows though Kimi could see metal gates from within.

There was also black doors leading towards the inside of the building. Nodding, Kimi and IA pressed forth, entering the building and coming into view was a proper looking police station. Standard, it had a receptionist desk, lots of places to sit and several hallways leading to different places although similar to the Hospital, it had black rail bars blocking them save for a black coloured door.

"Hmm…this place is locked down like the Hospital too…" Kimi muttered to himself. "Might as well go explore deeper a bit."

The two made their way through the black coloured door and instantly coming into view was a long hall…with…prison cells. "Oh! This must be where they keep the bad guys yes?" IA said in amazement. Within said cell was actually rather…fancy unlike the prison cells recorded in her database.

It had a corner with large silver walls to give privacy, so she assumed that's where the toilets are. They are a nearby desk with a chair, and a bed to boot. But of course, as much fancy as it looked, she didn't want to end up in the other side of the bars.

It was at this point Kimi noticed another door at the end of the hall, before walking towards it. The two arrived in another hall where it split to go left and right, however, the left side was also blocked off by a rail bar.

Sighing, Kimi walked towards the left where several doors were seen but much to his dismay, it was locked visibly with lock pads. As the two walked in further, they arrived at a door, next to it was a see through window.

"Oh! An interrogation room?" IA muses as-

"Correct."

"Gah?!" Kimi screamed in shock as a figure stood behind them. It was Sakaki who did a friendly salute towards the two. "Yo. I just reached the place."

"Where's Hikōki-kun?" IA questions as the Soldier shrugged. "Went ahead towards the Hospital direction. Figured that it wasn't my thing so I decided to go hit this place." Sakaki mused before eyeing Kimi.

"So about the earlier question…"

"I ain't answering that!" Kimi fumes as Sakaki huffed. "Why not?"

"Cause he doesn't want to ya Knucklehead." A familiar voice was heard as everyone turned their heads around. "Tennoyama-san!" IA happily chirps as the Mountain Climber grinned and did a friendly salute.

"Hey there guys. Just finishin' exploring this place." Hikari muses. "Truth to be told, ain't much here. There's a door at the end of the hallway and it's locked too."

"Ah…shame." Sakaki said as he scratched his head. "Would've been nice to get to know this place more."

"Wow. Something not perverted finally came out of that mouth of yours." Hikari exclaims as Sakaki shrugged. "Eh." He started. "Although I couldn't help but notice you're quite the eye candy too."

"Moving on!"

"Don't ignore me!"

* * *

Eventually, the four left the Police Station with not much to explore, and decided to gather up at the park in the middle. There, Kimi saw the Theatre Group, that being Iroha, Robert, Yahiko, Shinobu, Candra and Eliza, standing nearby the Mini Train.

"Ah! Masumi-kun!" Iroha chirped and waved as Kimi waved back. The four arrived at the park as Hikari said, "Whew, this place sure is something yeah?"

"Mhm!" IA agreed. "Based on my calculations, on my exploring, the Library is like an Archive! And it's several stories high too although there's nothing special."

"The Hospital is fully equipped for instant medical attention." Yahiko reported. "Although most of the sections were closed off with rail bars."

"The Theatre has food…and theatre's!" Eliza reported this time. "Although I can't but help to notice the twenty one theatres within were locked as well."

"For my report, the Police Station ain't much." Hikari huffed. "Most of the place were locked down too!"

"Mm…I guess that's all the place so far, not included the Supreme Court as we can't enter." Sakaki mused. "Although I saw the Inventor dude just now. Where did he run off too? And where's Hikōki?"

"Right here!" A voice called out as said Theorist came out of the Hospital. "Just finishing up here."

"Hey! It's the-"

"Mitsuki-san not a word!" Hikōki retorts as the Marksmen pouted. "Well at any rate, I guess its time we move on?" Kimi said as the Exploration Group nods, save for Eliza, Candra and Yahiko. "Well I haven't been to all the places." Eliza admits. "You guys can go on ahead."

"We'll leave the Mini Train here yeah?" Kimi said as Robert nods. "EXPLORATION TEAM A, MARCH ON!"

"Iroha will be following Hikōki!"

"Same here." Yahiko adds. "What about-"

"I'll be following Masumi-kun." Shinobu chirped as she eyes Kimi with a smile. The Model and Lucky Student merely chuckled before eyeing Sakaki who shrugged. "I'll be with you guys. I merely looked about so I'll just know about this place from you guys."

"Then it's decided! EXPLORATION TEAM BREAK OFF!"

"EXPLORATION TEAM B GOOOO!" Iroha squeals and ran off towards the Library with Hikōki sighing. "Damn don't go running off!"

"I…uuh…better keep an eye on those two." Candra mused and jogged towards the Library with Eliza waving towards Kimi and his group, before following Candra. Yahiko shook his head but eyed Shinobu.

"Take it easy okay?"

"Yes Mister Nurse sir!" Shinobu with a friendly salute as the Nurse nods in satisfaction before following the others. Only left was Kimi, Robert, Hikari, IA and Sakaki. "Whew." IA breathed out in relief. "Storing Memory in Database!"

"What did you gather so far?" Hikari asked as IA lets out a happy smile. "I have gathered all sorts of data from everyone! I am truly happy for meeting you people!"

"Well your happiness _could_ be amplified if you and I go-" Hikari starts with a coy smile before feeling a conk to her head, pouting as Kimi held a straight face. "If you so much as touch a wire within her…"

"Fine fine…" Hikari pouts as she raised her hand, satisfying the Model and Lucky Student. "Although IA-chan…"

"Hm?"

"Wanna download my data?"

"Tennoyama-san!"

Sakaki laughed at the sight, before eyeing Robert who surveyed the area. Now that they were going out of the Town Square, there was only one way out, which was _**left**_ of the entire Town Square. "We march left!" The Firearm Specialist states as Sakaki nods.

"Speaking of which, I wonder if there's a second Mini Train? Because I think all these walking is exhausting me…"

"Well we could take the Mini Train." Shinobu suggests. "But we _did_ say we would leave it for Mitsuki-san and the rest…"

 _ **BEEEEEP!**_

"…Well ain't that lucky." Hikari mused as the sight of a second Mini Train was seen. The first Mini Train was directly South of the small park in the middle, while the second Mini Train was directly right of the park.

"Huh…so this place _does_ have a rail network system." Sakaki mused. Robert grinned and raised his hand as he said, "I declare the beginning of Trigger Happy express!"

"We should get a paint to dress up the Mini Train!" Shinobu chirped as Robert pumped his fist. "Heck yeah! You really think so?!"

"No. It's too tedious to do it."

"Damn it!"

Kimi sweat drops at the scene un folding before eyeing the Mini Train as it stopped nearby and-

"Excuse me."

"Oh!" Kimi flinched in surprise and saw Kamiko behind the group. "Hello again." Kamiko greeted politely. "I see that the 'Exploration Group' has…um…recruited more people?"

"Right!" Robert chirped and eyed Kamiko. "Wanna join in? We always need an INT-centric member!"

"This ain't an RPG!" Kimi retorts as Kamiko giggled softly, before opting her stoic face again. "I would be just tagging along if you don't mind…"

"Always welcoming folks around here…cept' that guy." Hikari said, before eyeing Ayakashi who was walking towards the Mini Train. Slowly, everyone entered the Train with a certain tension in the air, maybe due to Ayakashi being there.

But nevertheless, Robert opts a grin and said, "Are we ready to go folks?!"

"Yeah!" Shinobu chirped nearby, before slowly coughing a bit. "Alrighty then! Let us-"

"Wait." A voice cuts in at the entrance of the Mini Train. Augustus enters the Mini Train and sat directly at the back, nearby Ayakashi. Robert eyes the outside, nodding in satisfaction before grinning. "Let us head towards the next destination!"

* * *

 **End of Chapter**

* * *

Okay guys, a new update! I apologize deeply for the late update but on the next chapter is where I will properly do the formats once more!

Jibster out!


End file.
